I Will Protect Our Story
by FI. BijiGabriela
Summary: Lihat saja di dalam
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD : Ichie Ishibumi

Pair : (Naruto x Momo Hanakai)

Hallo ini Shiroyukki-chan, pada saat ini Shiro akan meng-Update fic lama Shiro dan maaf karena seri I Will Protect Our Story yang lama tidak akan pernah di selesaikan karena akun yang Shiro gunakan terhapus karena adik Shiro yang bernama Kuro jadi akan di lanjutkan di akun yang baru ini. Jadi seri I Will Protect Our Story yang baru akan di Remake dari awal karena Shiro merasa bahwa gaya penulisan yang masih jelek dan tidak memakai Microsoft Word untuk penulisan

Jadi silakan di nikmati...

Summary :

Dia yang tak mempunyai apa-apa yang hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri,bangkit dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia yang dulu hilang di telan oleh kekuatannya sendiri

Chapter 1 : New Family in New Life

Naruto pov

Hai, namaku naruto uzumaki dulu aku hanyalah manusia biasa hingga aku menjadi seorang iblis karena beberapa tragedi yang membuat diriku harus di reinkarnasikan menjadi iblis. Ya, sangat lucu memang saat orang mengira iblis adalah mahluk yang berbentuk seperti Monster dengan mata merah darah, berbadan besar, memiliki sepasang tanduk pada dahinya ,dan memiliki sayap seperti kelelawar namun kami adalah iblis yang berbeda dengan yang manusia memiliki kehidupan yang seperti manusia lakukan sehari-hari. Kami? Ya memang bukan hanya aku saja iblis yang berjalan di muka bumi ini ada beberapa orang maksudku Iblis yang ada dan juga beberapa memiliki perusahaan yang sangat besar

Dan disinilah aku tepat di dalam klub penelitian ilmu gaib bersama seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut merah seperti darah dan beberapa bawahannya yang juga iblis seperti diriku dia adalah Rias Gremory, My King dan dia saat ini ada di hadapanku dengan wajah yang sedang tersenyum

"fufufu sepertinya kita memiliki keluarga yang sangat hebat dalam hal berburu iblis liar iya kan, Buchou?", gadis dengan rambut raven yang sangat panjang dengan gaya ikat pony tail Aku dan dia adalah dua bidak pertama Rias dari jejeran anggota keluarga Rias Gremory

"Memang benar apa yang di katakan oleh Akeno-senpai, Naruto-senpai memang hebat" Anak dengan rambut berwarna coklat di hadapanku saat ini sedang memujiku dengan wajah mesum khas anggota Trio mesum yang ada di Kuoh akademi ini dan anehnya mengapa 'Dia' memilih iblis mesum ini!

"Heem aku setuju dengan issei-senpai" Anak didepanku adalah gadis yang terjebak di dalam tubuh Loli dengan rambut berwarna putih miliknya aku yakin dia akan jadi primadona sekolah hanya saja jika dia tidak menggunakan wajah datarnya tiap saat.

"aku mohon jangan memujiku karena kemampuanku belumlah apa-apa, koneko-chan" hanya itu saja yang dapat ku ucapkan pada Loli dihapanku sekarang ini namun seorang pemuda berambut pirang sepertiku dengan pembeda dia sedikit pucat mengatakan sesuatu

"Kemampuanmu belum apa-apa? Ayolah senpai! Jangan bercanda jika kemapuanmu itu tidak ada kenapa Sirzech-sama menunjukmu menjadi kapten pasukan khusus di bawah perintah Okita Shouji, The strongest knight? " iblis ini kenapa dia tau sedetil itu? Apa dia mata-mata?

"Ayolah aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya dan siapa itu Okita Shouji? Aku tidak kenal hahaha" mengelak hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan saat ini namun jika ku rasakan tengkuk belakangku mengeluarkan banyak cairan keringat

"tapi, yang dikatakan oleh koneko-chan memang benar naruto-senpai kemampuan pedangmu berbeda dengan Kiba" Anak mesum itu…maksudku Issei menunjukan rasa tertariknya dan membuatku menjadi tertarik juga "Kiba memiliki gaya pedang yang menyerang dengan tehnik tapi kau menggunakan tehnik yang sangat indah namun juga mematikan tanpa ada celah sedikitpun seperti tehnik pedang yang sempurna" seperti dirimu sangat tertarik dengan ilmu pedang Ero-gaki dan apanya yang sempurna tidakkah dia tau bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini

"Sepertinya kau salah pengertian, Issei! Dulu salah seorang musuhku pernah berkata 'Setiap tehnik ada kelemahannya' dan jika dilihat tehnikku ini memiliki kecepatan, ketepatan, kekuatan, dan tanpa memiliki celah sama sekali bukan?..." Issei menunjukan wajah tertarik lagi karena penjelasanku dan bukan hanya Issei saja tapi semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan ini menganggukan kepalanya "…namun kelemahan dari tehnik pedang originalku adalah stamina! Dengan stamina yang kecil kau tidak dapat membuka potensi dari tehnik ini" anak itu terlihat menganggukan kepalanya dan aku sedikit berharap bahwa apa yang kukatakan barusan menjadi sebuah motivasi pada dirinya

Srekk

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan ini termasuk diriku mengalihkan pandangan kami semua pada meja kerja milik raja kami

"Aku mendapatkan pesan dari Nii-sama untuk membasmi iblis liar dan saat ini keberadaan iblis itu ada di gedung proyek yang di tinggalkan beberapa bulan yang lalu! Sekarang…" semuanya menahan nafas menunggu perkataan Rias selanjutnya "…apa kalian mau melenyapkannya setelah tadi melenyapkan Visor?"

"Ahhh…" aku bangkit dari tempat duduk ku dan meregangkan tulang punggungku yang sedikit pegal hinggal tak sadar menjadi pusat perhatian "…aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan kami semua ojou-sama tapi aku yakin seluruh keluarga kita akan menjalankan tugas dari sang kepala keluarga karena itulah gunanya keluarga jadi apa perintahmu Ojou-sama?" dapat kulihat Rias menghela nafasnya sesaat

"Kau dari dulu tidak pernah berubah Naru-kun jika begitu kita pergi dan musnahkan iblis pembangkang itu" Semua orang disana menggangukan kepala mereka semua dan itu membuatku sangat senang dan karena itulah aku akan selalu melindungi keluargaku dan juga cerita ini

"Oii Naruto-senpai! Hanya tinggal kau saja yang belum masuk ke lingkaran sihir ini" akupun sedikit tersenyum berjalan menghampiri mereka semua kemudian memasuki lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan segera menghilang dari sana

~ _ **I Will Protect Our Story~**_

Kuoh sebuah kota yang indah berdekatan dengan kyoto menjadikan kota kecil ini bida dibilang padat dengan beberapa proyek yang sedang di kerjakan dan juga ada beberapa proyek yang tidak selesai karena kehabisan pendanaan

 _ **Sringg**_

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah crimson dengan lambang dan aksara sihir khas iblis Gremory mengeluarkan beberapa remaja berbeda gender tiga laki-laki dan juga empat perempuan yang bergerak dalam satu kelompok komando dalam organisasi penelitian ilmu gaib

"Jadi ini gedungnya tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun yang terlihat?" ucap Issei namun tiba-tiba kiba berjalan dibelakang dan menepuk bahu pemuda yang menjadi Sekiryutei

 _ **Puk**_

"Issei-kun asal kau tau mereka sedang menanti kita didalam gedung itu bagaikan belut dibawah karang seperti itulah Kira-kira, mengerti? " ucap Kiba dan kemudian melenggang pergi menuju gedung itu bersama koneko dan juga Naruto

" **hmm...aku mencium aroma bocah iblis dari Gremory"** dari dalam kegelapan yang awalnya hanya sepasang mata berwarna merah tiba-tiba bertambah dari sepasang menjadi dua pasang dan terus bertambah selepas Issei masuk

" _ **hmm… pemuda itu sepertinya dapat di goda dengan ilusi nyanyian seiren"**_ pikir salah satu iblis liar disana dengan bentuk seperti manusia dengan kepala banteng jenis iblis dari mitologi yunani yang menjaga labirin kreta, Minotaur. Dengan aba-aba dari iblis itu sebuah nyanyian keluar dan anehnya hanya dapat didengar oleh Issei

 _ **La la la la la**_

"Hei apa kalian mendengar suara seseorang bersenandung?" ucap Issei namun pandangan tak percaya keluar dari kelompok pemancing yang ada didalam gedung tua itu

"Sejak kami disini yang ada hanya kekosongan dan juga beberapa mata berwarna merah yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kami" mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto dan mereka semua terkejut kecuali Issei yang menghilang mengikuti suara senandung yang sejak tadi serasa mengajaknya pergi menuju kedalam kegelapan gedung itu

 _ **Dum dum dum**_

Suara hentakan kaki yang seperti sedang berlari kearah mereka dengan terang-terangan dapat mereka dengar

"Heh tipe main serang secara terang-terangan tanpa ada strategi tak kaget dengan cara mereka bertarung" ucap Naruto dan akhirnya dari dalam kegelapan muncul sepasang tanduk yang mengarah kepada mereka semua hingga akhirnya berpisah

 _ **Set …. Bumm….**_

Minotaur itu menabrak dinding beton dengan keras hingga menimbulkan getaran pada bagian gedung itu

" **Akhirnya kami bisa makan dengan tenang"** suara seorang gadis keluar dari dalam kegelapan

 _ **Syuut… bhess…**_

Cairan berwarna bening meluncur menuju sekelompok iblis remaja itu hingga akhirnya mereka berpencar dan dapat dilihat jika cairan bening tersebut mengeluarkan asap saat bersentuhan dengan lantai gedung tersebut

"Kiba alihkan perhatian dengan kecepatanmu dapat membuat mereka sibuk untuk sementara waktu dan Koneko aku ingin kau menjadi support untuk melindungi punggung kiba, Mengerti? " ucap Naruto dan kedua iblis di hadapannya menjawab dengan satu kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka bahwa mereka berdua sangat siap

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian melihat Issei?..." pertanyaan Naruto di hadiahi gelengan kepala Kiba dan Koneko "…Jika begitu bertahanlah selama lima menit dan aku akan mencari Issei dengan waktu yang ada secepatnya" mendapatkan anggukan kepala Naruto berlari meninggalkan Kiba dan juga Koneko

" **Hahahaha teman kalian telah meninggalkan kalian saatnya bagi kalian untuk mati iblis kecil** _ **"**_ mendengar itu membuat Kiba dan Koneko menjadi waspada

 _ **Sringg… Wush… Blarr…**_

Menggunakan Sacred Gear miliknya dan menciptakan sebilah pedang dengan gagang yang memiliki warna hitam dihiasi oleh garis-garis putih di beberapa bagian

"Kita mulai Koneko-chan" melaju kearah depan dan mulai melakukan gerakan serangan cepat yang menyerang bagian vital pada salah satu iblis dengan tubuh seperti lintah

 _ **Trank… Trank… Trank**_

Semua tebasan pedang milik kiba tertahan oleh seorang iblis dengan tangan seperti capit belalang sembah

" **Kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan bilah ini dan juga dulu aku adalah Knight dalam keluargaku"** ucap iblis dengan capit belalang sembah itu

"Heh memang kau adalah Knight tapi…" merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan pemuda di depannya belalang sembah itu menengok kebelakang

 _ **Buagh… Boom…**_

Sebuah hadiah dari gadis Loli didapatinya pada bagian wajahnya dan membuat iblis belalang sembah itu terpental

"…kau tidak memiliki rekan yang siap membantmu juga aku percaya pada rekan-rekan ku" ucap kiba dan saat Koneko berjalan di sampingnya senyum kiba meluas

"Kita lanjutkan Koneko-chan sampai Naruto-senpai tiba" hanya tatapan datar yang kiba dapat dengan anggukan kecil pada kepala gadis Loli disampingnya

 _ **At Naruto**_

Saat ini Naruto berada di bagian dalam gedung itu bersama sebuah pedang miliknya yang dibalut dengan sarung berwarna Hitam ditangan kanannya

"Kemana kau Baka-kouhai? Jika kau mati aku akan dihajar oleh Ojou-sama kemudian Sirzech-sama akan menghukumku belum lagi hukuman tambahan dari Okita-shisou" dengan wajah yang khawatir dan keringat di kening kepalanya Naruto terus berlari hingga sampai di sebuah lapangan luas dengan rumput liar

" **Khu khu khu iblis kecil yang lucu datang kemari mencari mati"** empat iblis mengepung Naruto dari berbagai sisi dengan bentuk bermacam-macam Ular, Kerbau, Rusa, dan Babi yang memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti manusia jika diperhatikan rupa mereka sama dengan minotaur

"Tunggulah Issei Senpai mu ini akan menyelamatkanmu setelah aku selesai disini" menarik katana keluar sarungnya membuat hawa disekelilingnya menjadi dingin "saa let's start this game"

 _ **At Rias and Akeno**_

Sekarang mereka sedang ada di luar bangunan proyek yang tertinggal dengan wajah yang khawatir pada Rias namun senyum yang tak pernah berhenti menghilang pada wajah Akeno

"Nee Buchou apa kau khawatir dengan mereka?" ucap Akeno, saat ini mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kosong yang ada didekat gerbang masuk

"Aku khawatir pada mereka semua terutama Issei dia baru kemarin lusa menjadi iblis dan belum mengerti tentang sihir" ucap Rias dengan wajah khawatir bagaimana tidak khawatir pion yang ia dapat mati setelah ikut dalam perburuan pertama? Sungguh konyol tapi yang membuat Rias bertambah buruk adalah tawa khas yang keluar dari mulut Akeno

"fufufu kau lupa dengan Naruto-kun? Dia sudah ada bersama mereka dengan strategi dan pembawaan sifat yang tenang dia pasti akan membawa mereka keluar hanya saja…" pandangan Akeno yang awalnya yakin tiba-tiba menggelap "…jika saja traumanya kembali kambuh maka Black Lotus akan mengamuk lagi, kan? " itulah yang sedari awal mereka khawatirkan jika saja trauma milik Naruto kumat maka hal buruk akan kembali

"Tidak akan karena traumanya akan kembali saat teman-temannya mati terbunuh…" Rias memijit keningnya yang dipenuhi oleh pikiran yang sangat sulit dijelaskan "…setidaknya untuk sekarang kita harus tenang dan menyusul mereka" ucap Rias dan berjalan pergi dari tempat duduk tersebut diikuti oleh Akeno dibelakangnya

 _ **At Naruto**_

"Hufft tinggal satu lagi…" gumam Naruto dengan katana miliknya yang sudah terlepas dari sarungnya juga di depannya ada satu lagi iblis liar berbentuk laba-laba dengan tubuh seorang wanita tanpa busana sebatas pinggang membuat payudara wanita tersebut terekspos

 _ **Swushh… Crass…**_

Melesat kearah iblis liar yang tersisa dan memenggal kepala dari iblis tersebut hingga darah keluar dari leher yang terpisah dari kepala bukan darah berwarna merah dengan kandungan oksigen melainkan darah berwarna hitam dengan bau amis yang menyengat membuat siapapun akan muntah jika mencium bau anyir darah itu

Meninggalkan ruangan itu hanya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan yang dapat Naruto lihat bahwa Issei saat ini sedang dalam kondisi yang gawat didepannya ada iblis dengan tubuh bagian kaki seperti ikan bagaikan putri duyung atau mermaid tapi iblis ini adalah Seiren ' _pantas saja aku dan yang lain tidak mendengar suara nyanyiannya'_ pikir Naruto tapi yang membuatnya harus buru-buru menolong Issei adalah tujuh iblis berbadan besar yang siap menerkam Issei dengan mulut yang dipenuhi gigi taring

"Ahhh dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku harus punya kouhai yang seperti ini?" ucap Naruto dan kemudian berlari semakin dekat dengan Issei namun salah satu iblis mengetahui kehadiran Naruto dan bermaksud menghadangnya

" **hahahaha iblis kecil yang…"** belum selesai iblis itu berbicara kepalanya telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian dengan cairan otak yang keluar dari batok kepala

"Banyak bacot kau…" memposisikan pedangnya didapan dadanya dan menyalurkan energi iblis pada bilah tajam pedang itu "…Original Tehnique : Beauty Slash" dengan indahnya katana miliknya mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hitam dan membabat habis iblis didepannya

 _ **Slash…Jleeb…Slash…Jleeb…Slash**_

Satu persatu tumbang dengan luka sayat pada leher, kepala yang terbelah, luka tusuk pada jantung mereka, dab juga tubuh yang terbelah pada iblis yang terakhir menghadangnya

"Tujuh tumbang tinggal satu lagi…" gumam Naruto

Jalan tanpa suara mendekati seiren yang ada didepan Issei dan juga Seiren didepannya seperti tidak sadar kalau teman-temannya sudah dibunuh karena fokus pada lagunya

 _ **Crashh…**_

Kepala Seiren didepannya hilang dan terpisah dari lehernya juga wajah seiren itu jika dilihat seperti orang yang terkejut

' _Akhirnya aku dapat menyelamatkan anak ini Hufft…'_ Kira-kira seperti itulah isi pikiran Naruto namun yang membuat heran Naruto adalah sorot mata Issei yang terlihat seperti orang bingung dan juga terkesan kosong '…aku ada ide' tangan Naruto terkepal dan

 _ **Buagh…**_

Meninju wajah Issei hingga terpental sejauh lima meter hingga akhirnya Issei sadar dengan darah yang mengalir di tepi bibirnya

"A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa banyak mayat yang berserakan? Naruto-senpai apa yang sedang terjadi? " pertanyaan Issei bagaikan peluru senapan mesin yang keluar dengan sangat cepat

 _ **Dong…**_

Sweatdrop! Itulah yang Naruto alami ' _apa anak ini tidak melihat Jika disini ada pembantaian iblis liar?'_ dengan cepat Naruto menguasai dirinya sendiri dan mengarang cerita agar otak milik Issei dapat mencernanya

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Kita berdua membantai mereka walaupun aku yang lebih banyak membantai mereka sih hehehe" seketika setelah mendengar itu Issei melihat kearah kedua tangannya dan tersenyum sendiri

"A-apa itu benar? Naruto-senpai apa itu benar?" tanya Issei namun suara Rias memasuki pendengaran mereka berdua

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Rias dan dibelakangnya berjalanlah Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko

"Kami tidak apa-apa selama ada aku kalian akan ku jaga karena aku akan melindungi cerita ini dan juga keluarga kita" ucap Naruto dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari sana bersamaan hingga akhirnya berpisah pulang kerumah masing-masing dan untuk Naruto ia tinggal bersama rias di kamar ruangan Penelitian ilmu gaib

TBC….

Hai Ini Shiro apa kabar? Bagaimana pendapat kalian pada IWPOS yang baru?

 _ **Terlalu memaksa kah?**_

 _ **Jelek kah?**_

 _ **Alurnya kecepatan?**_

Mohon tanggapannya, shiro out


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD : Ichie Ishibumi

Pair : (Naruto x Momo Hanakai)

Summary :

Dia yang tak mempunyai apa-apa yang hanya ingin melindungi teman-temannya dari bahaya dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, Bangkit dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat hingga akhirnya dia yang dulu hilang di telan oleh kekuatannya sendiri

Chapter 2 :

Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu membereskan kekacauan dan pembersihan Iblis liar di bangunan proyek yang sudah ditinggalkan di pinggiran kota Kuoh dan saat ini Naruto sedang tertidur didalam kamarnya di gedung penelitian ilmu gaib bersama dengan Rias yang tidur di kamar sebelah namun mimpi indah Naruto terhalangi oleh rasa sakit yang menyerang pipinya membuat ia keluar dari dunia mimpi

 _ **Nyuut**_

"ITTAIII..." sebuah jeritan dipagi hari keluar dari dalam kamar Naruto yang pada awalnya sangat tenang "...siapa yang telah menggangguku? Tak tau kah dia ini hari minggu?" gumam Naruto dan saat ia sepenuhnya sadar senyuman dari gadis berambut putih memasuki indra penglihatannya yang mulai normal

"Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu, Naruto-kun?" didepan Naruto saat ini adalah kekasihnya, Momo Hanakai. Mereka bertemu pada saat naruto datang ke dunia manusia selepas ia menjalankan tugas dari raja iblis lucifer di Underworld. Menjalankan tugas setiap hari dan pada akhirnya keluar setelah sekian lama ia menetap disana dibawah naungan keluarga Gremory.

"Aku tidak lupa hanya saja saat ini aku masih mengantuk setelah membasmi iblis liar di proyek mall Kuoh..." ucap Naruto ketika berbaring pada kasur empuknya "...anehnya adalah kenapa ada orang yang mau membuat mall dipinggiran kota padahal itu adalah kawasan paling sepi" menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh dan mengabaikan Momo yang menatap selimut Naruto dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan

 _ **Sreet**_

Momo menarik selimut itu dan terpampanglah wajah tampan seorang Naruto dengan surai pirang yang bagaikan matahari terbit pada pagi hari menusuk mata Momo.

"Naru-kun, jika kau tidak mau tidak apa kok namun kenapa kau bisa selelah ini Naru-kun? Apa karena masa lalu ' _Itu'_ yang hingga saat ini masih menghantuimu?" gumam Momo

Posisi mereka berdua sangat intim dengan momo yang tertidur di samping Naruto dan menatap wajah tenang milik pemuda yang selalu serius menjalankan tugasnya

"Memang benar! Masa lalu ku adalah penghalangku untuk maju..." ucap Naruto seketika mata Momo membola karena ketahuan sudah berbicara yang tidak-tidak "...tapi sentidaknya dengan kesempatan kedua yang ojou-sama berikan pada diriku Aku dapat belajar dari masa lalu dan tidak akan mengulangin kesalahan yang sama jadi kumohon tetaplah bersamaku, Momo-chan"

 _ **Puk**_

Jari jemari Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Momo dan kedua insan itu saling menatap kedua manik yang berada warna pertemuan antara Blue shapire yang dalam seperti lautan namun juga menenangkan dengan Indigo purple yang sarat akan rasa khawatir menjadi tolak ukur mereka untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain

Mendekatnya wajah Momo menjadi pesan batin untuk Naruto bahwa ia sebagai laki-laki harus tau apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya tersebut

 _ **Cup...**_

Sebuah ciuman tanpa ada perlawanan agresif mereka buat saling menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Sebuah morning kiss yang menjadi kenangan indah awal mereka merajut benang takdir hingga akhirnya sebuah kebutuhan mendesak melepaskan tanda cinta mereka berdua

"Aku mencintaimu Momo Hanakai untuk sekarang dan selamanya hingga pada akhirnya maut memisahkan kita berdua" senyum bagaikan mentari di wajah Naruto tak bosan Momo pandang entah kenapa setiap melihat senyuman itu hatinya serasa tenang senyuman itu serasa berkata ' _tenang dan semua akan baik-baik saja'_

"Aku juga Naruto-kun..." membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto aroma citrus dan juga rerumputan menggelitik hidung momo "...kini dan selamanya hingga maut memisahkan kita berdua" tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa orang yang sedang melihat mereka berdua dengan rona merah dipipi mereka semua hingga akhirnya mereka dapat mengendalikan diri dan pergi dari balik pintu kamar Naruto

 _ **Skip Time**_

Hari sudah malam cahaya sang mentari telah tergantikan oleh cantiknya ratu malam yang menghiasi langit bertabur bintang yang menghiasi hari-hari kedua belah pihak yang saling mencintai

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang aku khawatir Sona Sitri-sama akan mengamuk karena _bishop_ miliknya aku bawa pergi selama seharian hehehe" bukannya marah malah wajah dari iblis disampingnya menjadi memerah karena malu sekaligus senang seharian bersama kekasihnya

"Kalau begitu mari kita pulang Naru-kun" berdiri dari bangku taman Momo menarik tangan Naruto yang berada pada genggaman tangannya hingga sang pemilik tangan sampai terkejut dan terseret ke depan.

Senyuman mengembang diwajah tampan pemuda tersebut sudah berapa banyak gadis didepannya menyelamatkannya dari kesendirian dan kegelapan dalam hidupnya yang sedari awal menghantuinya dan sedikit melupakan dendam masa lalu

Pada akhirnya mereka menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru keputihan seperti air yang membeku di bawah titik beku selayaknya es kutub utara yang menjadikan contoh hati Naruto sebelum ia merasakan lagi apa itu dari suatu perasaan yang disebut dengan Cinta.

 _ **At Occult Research Club**_

Saat ini di klub penelitian ilmu gaib sedang berkumpul banyak iblis yang berbeda gender namun menyandang dua nama bangsawan Gremory dan juga Sitri

"Apa kau akan membantu Hyodou-kun, Rias?" Ucap seorang gadis dengan pupil mata berwarna ungu yang memiliki wajah datar sedatar dadanya yang terlambat untuk masa pertumbuhannya

"Entahlah disatu sisi itu akan membuat fraksi Iblis dan Da-tenshi menjadi memanas namun disatu sisi aku ingin membantu Issei" ucap Rias saat ini ia sedang di dalam ruangannya dengan jari-jari tangan yang memijit keningnya

Issei, pawn barunya beberapa menit yang lalu datang dan meminta bantuannya untuk menyelamatkan seorang gadis gereja yang ditangkap oleh Da-tenshi yang sempat membunuhnya dulu

 _ **Sringg..**_

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna Biru menyala di hadapan Rias dan mengeluarkan seorang pemuda yang sangat Rias kenal

"Are? Ada Sitri-sama di ruangan klub? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan namun disatu sisi menyenangkan?" tanya pemuda itu dan karena pertanyaan yang sedikit berbelit membuat Rias dan juga semua orang menjadi sweatdrop

' _Ambigu sekali Naruto-kun'_ batin semua gadis didalam ruangan itu

"Hanya masalah kecil, Naruto-kun jadi tenang saja" Rias melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan diwajah cantiknya

"Kau tau Rias? Aku sudah mengenalmu dari dulu jika kau mengatakan masalah kecil maka nyatanya masalah itu adalah masalah yang besar..." Naruto menerawang ke langit-langit mencoba mengingat sesuatu "...seperti dulu saat Venelana Kaa-chan menanyakan kau ' _darimana_ _rias dan kenapa kau membawa sebuah Batu bercahaya?'_ dan kau tau apa bagian terakhirnya seekor naga mengamuk di wilayah Gremory karena batu bercahaya itu adalah telur dari _**Drop Light Dragon,**_ jadi bisa kau ceritakan apa masalahnya? " wajah Rias akhirnya melemah dan mulai menceritakan semua yang ia tau soal keinginan 'penyelamatan gadis gereja'

"Dasar Baka-gaki selalu saja membuat masalah tapi aku akui dia nekat menyerang basis dari Da-tenshi hanya dengan penguasaan Boosted Gear yang masih tahap belajar..." menepuk dahinya "...Rias izinkan aku membantu Issei untuk menyelamatkan gadis _'itu'_ dan Issei dengan selamat" tanpa menunggu jawaban Rias pemuda tersebut langsung mundur kearah belakang beberapa langkah

 _ **Sringg...**_

Lingkaran berwarna kuning memakan tubuh Naruto dari bawah hingga keatas kepalanya merubah penampilan Naruto

Dengan Dua katana yang ada di punggungnya dalam posisi menyilang dan sebuah armor lengan di lengan kanan nya lingkaran kuning itu adalah lingkaran khusus milik Naruto dimana hanya sihir penyimpanan saja yang bisa ia kuasai karena sirkuit sihir miliknya sedikit rusak dan beberapa minggu yang lalu ia baru saja menguasai sihir teleportasi

"Aku berangkat duluan" menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir Gremory dan pergi dari ruangan klub itu

 _ **Sring...**_

"Ara ara...Apa kita tidak membantu mereka Buchou? Walaupun dengan Naruto-kun sudah cukup tapi dengan adanya kita akan membuat penyelamatan ini menjadi lebih cepat" benar, perkataan dari Queen dalam bidaknya ada benarnya

"Baik kalau begitu siapkan lingkaran teleport, Akeno" tanpa menjawab Akeno langsung menyiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk dua orang

 _ **At Abbadonen Crunch**_

Di halaman gereja tua itu ada dua orang yang sedang bertarung dengan sepuluh Ex-Exorcist

Seorang pemuda dan juga seorang gadis yang bertarung dengan gaya mereka masing-masing entah sudah berapa banyak pukulan dan juga tebasan sebagai tanda perlawanan dua iblis itu

"Senpai, bantuan mereka akan segera datang" gadis kecil itu saat ini sedang melawan seorang Exorcist yang memakai sebuah pedang berbahan cahaya suci

 _ **Buagh...**_

Pukulan gadis itu membuat Exorcist di depannya yang ia lawan sebelumnya terpental hingga menabrak Exorcist dibelakangnya yang berlari untuk membantu

"Jika begini kita akan tertangkap kemungkinan terburuk kita akan mati" namun tiba-tiba kegelapan menyelimuti kawasan gereja tua itu menjadi sebuah kubah yang sangat pekat cukup untuk menghalangi sinar matahari di musim panas

" **Prismal Polar Night : Ultima Barrier** " kedua remaja yang sedang berkelahi itu sontak berhenti setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat mereka kenal

"Naruto-senpai / Naruto-senpai" semangat yang pada awalnya mulai pudar menjadi bercahaya kembali setelah Naruto datang dan berdiri di dahan pohon yang kokoh untuk menopang berat tubuhnya

 _ **Swushh...**_

Pemuda itu melompat dari dahan pohon dengan salah satu katana miliknya yang mengeluarkan aura hitam yang menggoyahkan mental para Exorcist buangan dari gereja

"Kalian menyakiti keluargaku? Maka jangan salahkan aku... " kilat mata yang membendung kemarahan pada semua orang di hadapannya "...jika aku membunuh kalian, **Prismal Thorn** "

 _ **Jlebb... Jlebb... Jlebb...**_

Satu persatu Exorcist tumbang dengan tentakel hitam berujung lancip menembus dada, perut, hingga kepala

 _ **Jlebb... Jlebb... Jlebb...**_

Semua tubuh tak bernyawa itu tumbang dengan cairan merah yang mengalir deras dari luka tusuk itu

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" ucap Koneko dengan tatapan kosong pada matanya hingga ia sadar akan satu hal 'orang yang menyenangkan terkadang bisa menjadi menyeramkan'

Melihat beberapa Exorcist yang masih selamat Naruto menatap Kiba yang berjarak tak jauh darinya

"Kiba, kau dan Koneko urus yang masih selamat sedangkan aku akan masuk ke dalam menyelamatkan Issei" setelah mendapatkan anggukan kepala tanda mengerti Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan gereja tua itu

'Hati-hati Naruto-senpai" batin mereka berdua dan melanjutkan membereskan Exorcist yang masih tersisa

 _ **At Crunch**_

Di dalam gereja Exorcist sudah menunggu kehadirannya. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki sarung tangan yang serupa dengan cakar naga berwarna merah crimson dengan berlian hijau yang menghiasi punggung tangan pemuda itu. Hyodou Issei seorang pemuda yang memiliki hari-hari yang dapat dikatakan normal dengan kegiatan manusiawi bangun pagi, sekolah, belajar, makan siang, hingga pulang ke rumah dan istirahat dengan tenang memasuki alam mimpi

"Hah... Entah kenapa setelah hidup kembali kehidupan monoton yang membosankan itu sudah tidak ada dan aku bersyukur karenanya" ucap Issei saat berlari dan menerjang ke arah Exorcist yang di persenjatai dengan pedang cahaya

Entah sudah berapa kali ia memukul juga berapa kali ia terluka karena serangan balasan dari para Exorcist buangan itu hingga akhirnya seluruh Exorcist itu pingsan menyisakan seorang Exorcist yang memiliki seringai ala maniak, Freed selzen.

"Mwahahaha kau kenapa Akuma-kun? " ucap Exorcist itu dan ia menyiapkan pedang cahayanya dengan niat membunuh tenaga Issei sudah hampir habis jika ia gunakan sekarang maka pasrah adalah pilihan terakhir ' _Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Asia?'_

 _ **Buagh... Dum...**_

Tinggal beberapa detik lagi sebelum pedang cahaya itu mengenai Issei tiba-tiba sebuah kepalan tangan melesat dan mengenai bagian pipi kiri dari Exorcist itu

"Untung masih sempat jika tidak apa yang akan aku katakan pada Rias ojou-sama?"

Suara itu! Suara yang sangat ia kenal saat membuka matanya ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang tersenyum dengan tangan yang masih terkepal menatap dinding gereja yang jebol karena tubuh Exorcist tadi.

"Sekarang pergilah dan selamatkan teman mu, Baka!" pemuda ini entah kenapa ia selalu membantunya?

"Kenapa kau selalu membantu kami? Naruto-senpai" ucap Issei sejenak ia melihat tatapan kecewa, kosong, dan sedih namun kemudian ia melihat senyuman yang secerah matahari pagi

"Apa butuh alasan untuk membantu sesama?" ucapan seniornya membekas didalam ingatannya yang penuh dengan hal-hal echii

"Sekarang pergilah dan selamatkanlah ' _dia'_ dan bawalah ' _Ini'_ cukup kau kunyah kemudian tempelkan pada suatu objek kemudian..." Iseei menatap serius wajah orang yang ada didepannya "... _ **Boom!**_ " sebuah permen karet yang memiliki pembungkus yang mirip dengan aluminium foil Naruto berikan pada Juniornya

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Semua persiapan sudah selesai, Raynare-sama" dihapannya saat ini seorang gadis yang tak memakai apapun sedang dalam keadaan tak baik dengan kedua pergelangan tangan yang di ikat di sebuah salib

"Dimana Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, dan Mittelt?" Exorcist dihadapannya hanya diam dengan kening yang dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin

"Me-mereka bertiga sudah lenyap karena _Ruin princess_ dan _Mikazuchi miko_ di halaman be-belakang gereja, Raynare-sama!" setelah mendengar perkataan dari Exorcist dihadapannya wajah Raynare tak menunjukan ekspresi sedih tapi sebuah seringaian yang menunjukan kesenangan terbentuk di wajah Da-tenshi itu.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk memulai ritualnya hingga akhirnya aku akan menjadi Da-tenshi terkuat yang akan dihargai oleh atasanku" tawa dari gadis itu seketika terhenti saat seseorang meneriaki nama dari gadis gereja pemegang _**twiligt healing**_

"Asiaaaaaa" pemuda itu terlihat sangat kacau dengan debu yang ada di pakaian sekolah yang ia kenakan keringat yang mengalir di keningnya hingga luka akibat senjata yang memiliki elemen cahaya yang menjadi kelemahan para iblis termasuk pemuda itu

"I Issei-san? Kau..." Air mata membasahi pelupuk mata dari gadis berambut blonde yang saat ini sedang terikat di salib dengan pakaian putih yang menutupi tubuhnya

Namun tiba-tiba dari tubuh Asia keluar cahaya yang menyilaukan mata hingga terdengar suara erangan kesakitan dari mulut Asia dan juga suara tawa dari Da-tenshi yang sedari tadi diam melihat drama picisan antara iblis dan juga suster gereja

"Usahamu akan sia-sia saat tubuh manusia hina itu mulai dingin sedingin salju karena kau terlambat menyelamatkannya" Raynare hanya tertawa senang karena melihat wajah putus asa dari iblis dihadapnnya

"Asiaaaa Tidakkkkk" semua usaha yang sudah Issei lakukan apa akan sia-sia karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan gadis didepannya hanya karena ia punya janji dengan gadis itu?

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Bulu berwarna hitam bertebaran dimana-mana sekarang halaman belakang gereja sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik karena beberapa pohon tumbang

"Apa kalian sudah selesai Rias? Akeno?" ucap seorang pemuda yang berjalan ke arah dua gadis yang menatap hanparan bulu hitam sehitam langit malam tanpa adanya bintang

"Kau selalu mengagetkan kami Naruto-kun dan seperti yang kau lihat urusan disini sudah selesai begitu juga bagian pintu masuk utama gereja ini" senyuman bahagia yang tak pernah luntur tiba-tiba luntur ketika Rias sadar akan sesuatu

"Dimana Issei Naru-kun?" tanya Rias pada awalnya Naruto diam mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menghadapi temannya yang sudah masuk kedalam Ojou-sama mode

"Hufft...Issei saat ini sedang ada di basement melawan seorang Da-tenshi yang pernah membunuhnya setidaknya kalian jangan khawatir saat ini Issei sedang dalam keadaan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menepati janjinya pada Asia" ucap Naruto lirih pada awalnya ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan ini semua namun keterpakasaan dan juga rasa kemanusiaan yang masih menempel pada dirinya sendiri

 _ **Boom... Blarr...**_

"Sepertinya barang pemberian ku sudah ia pakai" mendengar perkataan Naruto alis milik Rias menaut karena bisa-bisanya ia dipermainkan lagi oleh Pion pertamanya ini

Namun saat ia ingim bertanya suara Iseei memasuki pendengaran miliknya dan menghampiri pemuda yang menjadi Pion selain Narutonya

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai Naruto berjalan memasuki gelapnya hutan pada malam hari dengan senyum yang melekat pada wajahnya

 _A/N : Bagian ini akan Shiro skip saat Rias menghidupkan si Asia,_ _ **Atas ketidaknyamanan ini Shiro mohon maaf**_

Keesokan paginya di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan dua lantai terjadi kegaduhan pada pagi hari karena...

"Sialan tinggal 15 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup" pemuda itu adalah Naruto saat ini ia tinggal di rumah Kiba setelah memenita izin pada Rias dengan sedikit renovasi pada basement yang pada awalnya adalah gudang menjadi laboratorium penelitian bagi Naruto

Dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda itu keluar dari rumah dengan sebuah roti tawar di mulutnya jika dilihat dengan seksama maka dasi milik pemuda itu belum di naikkan sebatas leher dan juga rambut yang masih acak-acakan

' _Dasar Kouhai sialan, Kiba!'_ celoteh Naruto dalam batinnya, saat ini ia terus berlari hingga ia teringat suatu yang sangat penting

 **Plak..**

Menepuk keningnya karena baru saja ia merasakan yang namanya menjadi bodoh

' _Oh ya, Kenapa tidak pakai sihir teleportasi ya? Bodohnya aku'_ merutuki kebodohannya dan membuat lingkaran sihir untuk pergi ke Kuoh Gakuen dan sampai disana tanpa ketahuan oleh pihak manusia sehingga eksistensi supranatural tidak diketahui

"Untung saja bel belum berbunyi kalau tidak Sitri-sama akan mengamuk" ucapnya seraya berjalan tanpa rasa takut pada anggota OSIS yang selalu mengintai dimana-mana

"Lihat itu Naruto-sama"

"Kau tidak tau kalau Naruto-sama sudah memiliki pacar?"

"Tak apa, aku senang menjadi yang kedua"

"Ka-Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi yang ketiga"

Kira-kira itulah reaksi para Fansgirl dari Naruto dengan wajah yang tampan, murah senyum, baik dan suka menolong membuatnya menjadi primadona sekolah diatas Yutto Kiba dengan julukan _**Yellow Prince**_

Dengan banyaknya Fansgirl yang berada disekelilingnya Naruto tidaklah gelap mata dan merubahnya menjadi seorang Playboy dan dalam filosofinya seorang Playboy adalah ' _Seorang pria yang suka tebar pesona dan juga tak tau di untung'_

"Naru-kun Ohayou"

 _ **Greb...**_

suara seseorang dari arah belakang membuatnya sedikit senang karena selain teman masa kecilnya hanya seorang lagi yang berani memeluknya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Naru' selain Venelana

"Ohayou Momo-chan apa kabarmu hari ini?"mereka berdua berpelukan dengan posisi Momo yang memeluknya dan juga tangan Naruto yang terus menggenggam tangan Momo dari depan. Sebuah posisi yang romantis yang terjadi di Kuoh Gakuen dengan koridor sekolah yang menjadi saksi mereka berdua

"Apa kalian tidak punya waktu untuk terus berduaan? Naruto-kun, Momo-chan?" suara seseorang dari arah tangga disamping mereka membuat Momo melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari dengan wajah memerah

"Ara ara kau harusnya bisa membimbing Kouhaimu dan bukannya memacarinya, Naruto-kun" ucap orang itu dengan Rambut hitam panjangnya yang menjuntai hingga melebihi bokongnya dan juga manik lavender dengan senyuman khas yang sering di keluarkan oleh karakter sadis dari Anime

"Ah kau mengganggu saja, Akeno-chan dan perkataanmu sebelumnya ada benarnya karena mau bagaimanapun Momo-chan adalah Kouhai kita" dengan wajah yang sedih ia berkata demikian ' _Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini salah, Maou-sama?'_

"Tapi kau mencintainya, kan? Kau tidak bisa membohingiku" mengangguk adalah pilihan terakhir yang dapat Naruto lakukan karena ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sangat mencintai Momo dari manapun

"Kau benar, mau bagaimanapun aku mencintainya namun tiap hari ketika Momo-chan tersenyum bayangan ' _ **itu'**_ selalu muncul menghantuiku" semua yang dilakukan oleh Naruto untuk melindungi Momo hanya untuk lari dari bayangan dan juga kenyataan bahwa...

 _ **Puk...**_

"Tenang saja jika kau mencintainya maka ia tidak akan pergi darimu" ucap Akeno dan Naruto hanya diam dengan kepala yang tertunduk

 _ **Kring...**_

"Bel telah berbunyi mari kita masuk, Naruto-kun" dengan menarik Naruto di pergelangan tangannya dan terus berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah

' _Setidaknya yang harus aku lakukan adalah terus maju ke depan"_

 **Skip Time**

Sepulang sekolah semu orang berkumpul di Ruang tengah bangunan klub Penelitian ilmu gaib tak terkecuali Sona dan juga para keluarganya yang dari tadi sudah ada disana

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Rias? Kau tau bahwa akhir bulan ini adalah akhir dari bulan _Familiar_ , kan" ucap Sona dengan ekspresi biasanya terkesan datar dan juga dengan muka tembok yang dihiasi oleh Kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya

 _Familiar_ adalah sesuatu yang dapat membantu beberapa golongan Supranatural dapat berupa benda dan juga mahluk hidup terkadang _familiar_ bagaikan cerminan dari diri kita sendiri sebagai contoh, jika kau memiliki sifat sebagai pemimpin mungkin kau akan menemunkan _familiar_ yang cocok denganmu

"Yah aku sudah mempersiapkannya aku ingin Issei dan Asia kesana juga Naruto-kun yang sampai saat ini belum memiliki _familiar"_ semua orang menatap Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya bahwa iblis sepertinya belum miliki _Fimiliar_ sedangkan dengan Naruto saat ini ia sedang tidur di sofa dan menjadikan paha Momo sebagai bantalnya

"Oii kau bisa sopan sedikit tidak?" semua orang yang ada disana memusatkan penglihatannya pada satu-satunya pemuda yang ada didalam kelompok OSIS

"Genshirou Saji, kau mengatakan kau harus sopan tapi Dimana sopan santun mu saat berbicara dengan seseorang" ucap Naruto masih dengan posisi awalnya sedangkan Saji menahan amarahnya dengan buku-buku jari yang memutih juga genggaman pada kepalan tangannya yang siap ia lepaskan

"Uzumaki Naruto-senpai, Aku menantangmu dalam duel _man-to-man_ apa kau berani?" tantang Saji, melihat Saji yang sudah berada diatas angin Issei mengambil inisiatif

"Ini pasti mudah untukmu Saji, apa kau tau bahwa Naruto-senpai hanya memakan satu bidak pion? Jika dibandingkan denganmu itu pasti mudah" mendengar perkataan Issei wajah Saji menjadi lebih percaya diri karena...

"Itu akan menjadi mudah karena aku memakan empat bidak pion" mendengarnya semua orang disana hanya mendengus geli dalam hati karena mereka semua tau batas kemampuan dari seorang Naruto walaupun hanya memakan satu bidak pion beberapa catatan misi hidup sangat mengagumkan

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau tapi sebelumnya Sitri-sama, Ojou-sama apa kalian menyetujui pertandingan ini?" kedua orang yang ditanya oleh Naruto saling pandang dan pada akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya secara bersamaan

"Baiklah, Atas nama Queen dari Rias Gremory pertandingan akan diadakan di halaman belakang sekolah pada pukul dua belas tepat tengah malam dengan saya, Akeno Himejima yang akan menjadi wasitnya" ucap Akeno dengan lantang,

 _ **Brak...**_

Setelahnya Saji keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan membanting pintu keluar dengan wajah yang menahan kesal

"Hufft ku harap Naruto-kun tidak berlebihan saat pertandingan nanti" Sona menghela nafasnya juga memijit keningnya yang dipenuhi oleh pemikiran karena kebodohan pionnya beberapa saat yang lalu

"Tenang saja Sitri-sama, aku tidak akan menyakitinya tapi aku akan memberi pelajaran bahwa _ada saat seseorang yang dibawah dapat menjadi diatas_ oleh karenanya aku mohon restu darimu, Sitri-sama" ucap Naruto saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 11.15 malam yang berarti tinggal setengah jam lebih untuk memulai pertandingan itu

"Nee Momo-chan aku ingin kita pergi keluar sebentar apa kau mau?" mereka berdua keluar dengan lingkaran sihir Gremory setelah Momo mengiyakan permintaannya

 **Skip Time**

Saat ini kedua insan itu sedang berduaan di sebuah bangku taman yang terlihat sepi karena pengunjung yang sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk melanjutkan kegiatan keesokan harinya

 _ **Bruk...**_

Momo menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto sedangkan Naruto mengelus surai perak itu dengan tangan kanannya

"Apa kita akan selalu seperti ini, Momo-chan?" satu pertanyaan yang ambigu keluar dari mulut Naruto ' _Setidaknya kenapa dan ada apa Naruto-kun menanyakan hal itu?'_ Pikir Momo namun semua pikiran didalam benaknya ia tepis

"Kita akan selalu seperti ini Naruto-kun sekarang dan selamanya hingga maut memisahkan kita berdua, kan?" tanya Momo namun tiba-tiba elusan pada surai itu berhenti

"Semua yang kulakukan dibawah perintah Maou-sama akan mendatangkan masalah pada orang-orang yang ku sayang dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya" kedua insan itu saling terdiam dalam kemelut pikiran mereka masing-masing

"Ne~ apa kau ingat bagaimana awalnya kita bertemu?" Ucap Momo dan membuat Naruto sadar dari dunianya

"Ahh pada saat itu Aku dan Akeno-chan sedang dalam perintah mengantarkan suatu pesan atas perintah Ojou-sama dan itu adalah hari kedua aku keluar dari Underworld setelah tujuh tahun hidup disana" Momo yang mendengarnya tentu senang karena Naruto masih mengingat awal pertemuannya dan yang kedua adalah Naruto lepas dari pemikirannya setidaknya untuk sementara

"Hmm... Pada saat itu aku baru saja masuk kedalam keluarga Sitri"

Pada awalnya semua yang dilakukan oleh Momo sia-sia, hidup didalam keluarga Exorcist yang terkenal dijepang namun karena penyakit langka semua tabib, dukun, dan juga dokter tidak dapat menyembuhkannya hingga sang ' _Kaa-chan'_ mengambil inisiatif untuk mengontrak iblis dari keluarga Sitri, Singkat cerita ia selamat dari penyakitnya dan sebagai balasannya ia menjadi anggota keluarga Sitri

"Seorang gadis yang terkenal datar, dingin, dan juga bermusuhan dengan Laki-laki itu semua adalah kau pada saat itu, Hime" ucap Naruto namun setelahnya sebuah pukulan pelan mengenai bahunya, Yah pelakunya tak lain adalah Momo sendiri

"Kau membuatku malu, Naru" sedikit tertawa karena tingkah dari sang pujaan hati yang menurutnya sangat lucu dengan sifat tsunderenya yang jarang keluar

"Maa~ sekarang sudah pukul 11.50 tinggal beberapa menit lagi, Ayo kita pulang"

Setelahnya, mereka berdua menghilang dari bangku taman dengan lingkaran sihir dengan wajah senang di wajah Momo

 **SKIP TIME AT 12.00**

Dua belas tepat tengah malam adalah waktu tersendiri bagi beberapa orang untuk tidur terlelap di kasur namun apa yang dilakukan oleh segerombolan pemuda dan pemudi di halaman belakang sekolah pada tengah malam?

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang, Sen-Pai" nada suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Saji terdengar seperti orang yang arogan dan juga senang meremehkan musuhnya

"Aku tidak akan lari dari janjiku, karena itulah jalan hidupku" kepalan tangan Naruto naik sebatas dada di depan lambang Kuoh Gakuen

"Saya, Akeno Himejima, Wasit dari keluarga Rias Gremory yang akan mengawasi berjalannya pertandingan ini..." perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Akeno terdengar lantang tanpa aksen _'Ara ara'_ yang biasa ia keluarkan "...pertarungan persahabatan antara Pion Rias Gremory yang ditantang oleh Pion Sona Sitri akan dimulai" semuanya hanya bisa diam sedangkan Sona dan Rias hanya bisa panik didalam hati mereka _'Semoga Naruto-kun tidak membunuhnya/ Semoga Naruto-kun tidak membunuh Saji'_

"dengan nama keempat Maou-sama, aku nyatakan pertandingan ini..." kedua belah pihak sedang bersiap dengan posisi mereka "...di Mulai"

 _ **Swush...**_

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan sedang kearah Saji dengan kepalan tangan yang siap menghantam pipi Saji namun seperti yang direncanakan olehnya Saji menyerangnya terlebih dahulu

' _provokasi dari Issei dan juga amarah yang memuncak membuat ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih'_ sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan sederhana dari saji

 _ **Buagh...**_

Dengan cepat mengubah pola serangnnya dan menyerang dagu Saji dari arah Bawah membuat Saji terlempar ke langit

 _ **Buagh...**_

Dengan cepat menggapai kaki saji dan membantingnya ke tanah dengan cepat mencekik leher Saji yang terus meronta kesakitan karena kekurangan oksigen untuk bernafas

"Menyerah?" dengan tenaga yang tersisa Saji terus menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk menggapai dan membalas pukulan Naruto

 _ **Buagh...**_

"Sudah menyerah?" tanya Naruto setelah meninju wajah Saji dengan wajah yang datar ia terus memukuli wajah Saji dengan kasar dan terus menerus setelah menanyakan pertanyaan yang simple yaitu ' _Apa kau sudah menyerah?'_ dan jika ada perlawanan yang menunjukan bahwa Saji tak mau menyerah Naruto akan terus memukulinya

Darah terus menetes dari hidung, pelipis, dan juga tepi bibir Saji yang menjadi korban pukulan Naruto jika dikatakan 'hanya untuk memberi pelajaran' maka pelajaran itu terkesan seperti...penyiksaan

"Cukup Naruto-kun jika di teruskan maka dia akan mengalami trauma berkepanjangan" melihat perintahnya tak direspon Rias hanya mendesah pasrah

' _Tak ada cara lain'_ pikiran Rias serasa berkecamuk karena melihat Naruto tak menggubris permintaanya dan juga merasa tidak enak karena Saji adalah Pion dari sahabatnya, Sona.

"Dengan perintahku sebagai raja'mu' hentikanlah sekarang juga" dengan mengambil tindakan tegas Rias terlihat tersenyum karena Naruto menghentikan aksinya

Naruto menghentikan aksinya bukan karena adanya sihir kutukan antara budak dan juga tuan tapi Naruto sudah mengabdikan hidupnya untuk sang raja dengan tujuan untuk balas dendam pada beberapa sosok yang sangat dibencinya.

"Ingatlah ini, Pisau akan tumpul jika tidak di asah! Jika kau mengerti maka kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan ke depannya" meninggalkan tubuh Saji di lapangan itu bercampur dengan debu dan darah yang ia keluarkan

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib semua orang disana hanya bisa diam karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu Ruruko, dan semua bidak Sona kecuali Momo menatap intens Naruto dengan penuh selidik dan juga hawa permusuhan

"Naruto-kun, sebenarnya kedatangan Sona kesini untuk mengingatkan bahwa saat ini adalah Akhir bulan dari musim _familiar_ kau pasti tau apa yang kumaksud, kan?" menganggukan kepalanya karena pada dasanya Naruto memang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Rias

Bulan _Familiar,_ pada bulan ini _Familiar_ akan berkumpul pada suatu hutan yang disebut hutan _familiar._ Sesuai namanya di hutan ini setiap sepuluh tahun sekali _familiar_ dari belahan dunia akan berkumpul dan dalam bulan ini jika beruntung kau akan mendapatkan tipe Naga yang sangat langkah

"Ahh aku lelah dengan semua ini" berbaring pada sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan tersebut namun beberapa saat kemudian Naruto terlelap dan masuk kedalam buaian mimpi indah hingga...

 _ **Nyiit... Duakh...**_

"ITTAI..." sebuah cubitan yang mempunyai rasa cinta menyerangnya pada bagian pipi membuat Naruto jatuh dari sofa itu dengan tidak elit

"Ahh aku lelah tapi karena ini mendesak maka aku akan ikut" semua orang disana tersenyum tak terkecuali Sona karena posisi Naruto masih belum berubah dengan wajah yang ada dilantai dan juga bokong yang mengacung menantang langit malam

"Baik kalau begitu karena Aku, Akeno, Yutto dan juga Koneko-chan sudah mendapatkan _familiar_ maka hanya kalian bertiga yang akan berjuang disana"

 _ **Sring...**_

Lingkaran sihir yang luas dan dapat menampung seluruh keluarga Gremory sudah siap sebagai sarana menuju hutan _familiar_

 **Skip Time**

Di sebuah hutan yang sangat dalam terlihat sinar merah keluar karena adanya sihir milik klan Gremory dan mengeluarkan beberapa pemuda dan juga pemudi lengkap dengan pakaian sekolah mereka

"Selamat datang, Gremory no Ojou-sama" suara berat dan bijaksana keluar dari bagian belakang pohon itu mengeluarkan seorang pria yang sudah bisa dibilang tua karena kerutan pada wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia memang sudah hidup lama

"Apa kabarmu baik? Aku disini untuk mencarikan _familiar_ untuk anggota keluargaku yang baru" pria tua itu terlihat senang karena dapat membantu para kaum muda yang sedang kesusahan

"Jadi, tipe apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya pria tersebut dari sisi Issei dan juga Asia memang tidak terlalu mengerti namun seseorang menjawab dengan caranya sendiri

"Aku ingin _familiar_ yang dapat membantuku saat ada di medan perang Kuat, cepat, dapat diandalkan, dan dapat menjadi partner yang hebat setidaknya aku ingin _familiar_ paling kuat untuk menutupi kekuranganku" jawab Naruto dengan tekad kuat yang menghiasi wajahnya

" _Familiar_ terkuat? Paling kuat? Hanya ada satu yang memenuhi kriteria mu itu tapi.."

"Tapi apa jii-san? Apa _familiar_ itu sudah ada yang punya?" sebuah gelengan kepala adalah jawaban yang didapatkan Naruto

"...masalahnya belum ada satupun yang dapat membuat kontrak dengannya..."

"...salah satu raja Youkai dan Youkai terkuat..."

Semua orang disana terdiam bahkan Issei yang terlihat membulatkan matanya karena saat ia kecil sang nenek sering bercerita tentang kisah sembilan dewa perang yang menjadi dasar dari julukan para raja Youkai

"...Kyoto no Ou-sama, Kyubi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

Pada chapter sebelumnya jika ada beberapa bagian yang mengganjal Shiro mohon maaf karena kurang fokus

Hei, Shiro mau promo sebuah grup chat di Whatsapp yang bernama _**Fanfiksi Naruto Indonesia**_ (FNI) Disana juga ada beberapa author terkenal loh

4kagisetsu dan Phantom no Emperor dengan cerita adventure

Kushina-chan69 dan MeowFiction dengan Lemon khas mereka

Dan, beberapa author dan juga reader yang saling sahut menyahut

Jika, para author baru ingin bergabung dan juga sebagai tempat sharing, belajar, dan ngobrol dengan para author yang tergabung jadi mari bergabunglah PM saja admin dari FNI

 _ **-Apocalypse of Yami**_

 _ **-4kagisetsu**_

Dua Author di atas, adalah admin-nya jadi kontak saja mereka di PM

Salam, Shiro


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shiroyukki Present**_

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

HighSchool DxD : Ichie Ishibumi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3 : It's a Worst Day

 **.**

 **.**

"Sialan, besok pagi aku masuk sekolah dan saat ini aku harus masuk hutan mencari Familiar? Faedahnya apa?" pemuda itu terus menggerutu berjalan memasuki hutan belantara tanpa adanya daun pada pohon-pohon yang ia lewati. Naruto adalah pemuda yang dari tadi menggerutu. Sebelum perjalanannya kemari, kelompoknya sudah mendapatkan Familiar yang Naruto tidak peduli namanya namun ciri-cirinya berbentuk seperti Naga kecil. Yah, hanya Asia saja yang mendapatkan Familiarnya untuk Issei? Pemuda itu selalu memikirkan hal-hal mesum hingga ingin menjadikan slime sebagai Familiar dan itu membuat Naruto memijat keningnya karena pusing menghadapi tingkah Issei.

"Setelah semuanya, aku pergi sendiri tanpa pemandu di temani secarik kertas ini." Saat ini Naruto berjalan menuju bagian dalam hutan Familiar, bagian hutan itu memiliki familiar yang sangat bagus dan juga kuat dan Naruto menyadarinya seperti tadi ada Demon Star Wolf yang sangat kuat dengan kemampuan masuk kedalam bayangan ia akan mudah mengumpulkan informasi.

Perjalanan di lakukan dengan mendengarkan musik melalui Earphone dan berjalan dengan santainya menuju tujuan.

 _I Will Protect Our Story_ -

Jauh di arah Tenggara, terlihat kelompok remaja sedang menunggu di temani seorang pria tua di sebuah lahan kosong dalam hutan.

"Hahh kalian membunuh para calon familiar ku." Dengan wajah lesu pemuda berambut coklat sedang pundung di pojokan sedangkan teman-temannya hanya tertawa renyah.

"A-Anoo Apa Naruto-senpai bisa berhasil membuat kesepakatan itu?" gadis berambut pirang dengan mata bak Emerald memasang wajah khawatir.

"Tak apa Asia-chan, Naruto-kun itu kuat! Aku yakin ia akan berhasil." Akeno dengan sifat dan pembawaannya sebagai Onee-chan yang sempurna mampu membuat Asia sedikit tenang dan menghilangkan kegelisahannya.

' _Berjuanglah Naru-kun.'_

Sementara itu di suatu daerah dengan pemandangan sebuah kota, beberapa manusia dengan pakaian khas masing-masing sedang berkumpul di sebuah Kuil di atas bukit yang masih memiliki pohon-pohon disekitarnya.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh sudah dua bulan ini Naruto-senpai tidak pulang ke sini ya?" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang memakai topi ala militer jepang. Gadis itu cantik dengan rambut pink seperti bunga sakura yang sedang mekar. Gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan beberapa gadis tanpa menyadari seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata merah sudah dibelakangnya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengambil Topi miliknya dan diakhiri dengan salam kasih sayang.

 _ **Buagh...**_

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memakai barang milik ku! Aku sudah mencari topi ini kemana-mana dan ternyata kau yang memakainya." Gadis itu marah dan memakai kembali topi miliknya setelah membersihkannya dari debu.

"Tapi jangan kau menjitak kepala ku." kedua tangan gadis itu hinggap di pucuk kepalanya dan mengeluarkan air mata lebay.

"fufufu~ kalian sangat akrab ya?" seseorang dengan rambut ungu dan pakaian yang menyerupai _Swimsuit_ tertawa dengan tombak merah di belakang punggungnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu hanya saja si Aho-Onna itu sudah biasa memakai barangku bahkan ada satu hari ia memakai pakaian dalam milikku." dengan wajah memerah gadis itu mengatakannya.

"Tapi kan ukuran kita sama, kan?" sontak perkataan yang terkesan polos itu membuat wajah si gadis berambut hitam memerah.

"Fufufufu... _cepatlah pulang Naruto-kun_." dan perdebatan itu terus berlanjut melupakan pembicaraan awal.

 _I Will Protect Our Story_

"Disini dikatakan _menemukan sebuah gua yang berada di bawah pegunungan_ tapi sejauh ini aku belum menemukan gua ataupun gunung yang dimaksud." Dengan Earphone yang menggantung di telinga dan tangan yang menggosok dagunya, Naruto masih terus mencari pintu gua ataupun celah sekecil apapun itu.

"Sudahlah, aku harus cepat jika tidak aku akan pulang dengan tangan kosong." pemuda tersebut terus berlari tanpa takut menuju kedalaman hutan Familiar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sirzech, Apa kau sudah menyegel _Black Lotus_?" pria dengan rambut berwarna merah itu berbicara dengan sang anak di ruang kerja milik anaknya.

"Sudah Otou-sama, _Black Lotus_ disegel di kedalaman hutan wilayah Gremory dengan segel yang dibuat oleh Yondai Maou tanpa sepengetahuan Rias." Sirzech, sang anak adalah pemimpin ras iblis dari golongan muda yang sudah memenangkan perang saudara yang pecah setelah berakhirnya Great War pertama dan mengakibatkan hilangnya setengah populasi ras iblis dalam sejarah _Book_ _of Solomon_ dan sebagai akhir Sirzech di angkat menjadi Lucifer selanjutnya beserta teman-temannya yang mendapat gelar Asmodeus, Leviathan, dan Astaroth.

"Apa kau yakin? Apa ada kemungkinan kalau pemiliknya mengamuk _Black Lotus_ akan menghancurkan segelnya?" Zeoticus, pria ini adalah Pemimpin keluarga Iblis Gremory bertanya pada sang anak dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku yakin Otou-sama, Segel itu terdiri dari Lima segel terdiri dari empat segel dari masing-masing Maou dan segel kelima terdiri dari gabungan sihir yang kami buat."

"Apa kau yakin para tetua tidak dapat menembusnya? Kau tau itu adalah warisan dari bibimu untuk anaknya?"

"Aku yakin Otou-sama, kenapa kau harus panik seperti itu?" dengan santainya Sirzech menanggapi perkataan orangtuanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku harap kau benar, karena sebagai pembuat aku tau apa yang bisa dilakukan senjata itu." Dengan begitu Zeoticus pergi dari ruang kerja anaknya di istana Lucifer.

"Aku harus mengirim Tannin kesana! Tentunya setelah menyelesaikan dokumen sialan ini." sepertinya Maou satu ini sangat frustrasi.

 _I Will Protect Our Story_

"Akhirnya aku sampai." dihadapannya ada sebuah tebing dengan air terjun yang membuat sebuah pemandangan indah di tengah-tengah dataran dan hutan mati.

"Pantas saja tidak terlihat ternyata ada dibalik air terjun dan untuk gunung itu ternyata tebing yang tinggi, tak salah sih menamainya demikian tapi kenapa tidak dengan petunjuk yang lebih spesifik?" dengan kesal Naruto membuang kertas itu dan melepas Earphone di telinganya. Pemuda itu melangkah masuk menembus dinginnya air terjun.

Saat sampai didalam hanya satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan tempat ini, Gelap. Namun, itu semua tak menjadi penghalang karena dirinya adalah iblis yang memiliki kelebihan di kelima panca indra.

" **Grrr... Siapa yang berani mengganggu ku?** " suara keras dan berat itu berasal dari arah depan disertai hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah dan menerbangkan rambut pirangnya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya menerangi gua itu. Cahaya yang berasal dari obor yang tergantung di dinding-dinding gua dan beberapa tergantung di langit-langit.

Disana ada seseorang dengan energi yang sangat besar sedang menatapnya dengan kedua manik berwarna merah sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana yang terbuat dari batu.

' _Sensasi apa ini? Aku seperti domba yang datang dengan senang hati ke sarang serigala.'_ walaupun - _Dulu-_ ia kuat dan dapat melawan malaikat jatuh sekelas Baraqiel dan iblis sekelas _Leviathan_ saat ini entah kenapa sekarang ia dapat merasakan apa itu rasa takut. Ia sudah membunuh ribuan _Stray devil_ , ratusan malaikat jatuh, ratusan vampire, bahkan ia tak gentar melawan dewa minor sekalipun berbuah kekalahan ia tak gentar.

' _Jangan takut kita akan menghadapi semuanya bersama, Naruto-kun.'_ bagaikan angin suara itu lewat begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya dan membuat Naruto menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari Iblis kecil?"suara baritone seorang pria dewasa dapat Naruto dengar dari sosok itu.

"A-aku sedang mencari Kyubi disini. Apa kau tau Tuan?" ucapnya. Awalnya ia takut namun berkat pelatihan dan pengalamannya Naruto mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Takut? Itu sudah wajar bagi sebagian besar Makhluk hidup seperti seekor binatang yang tau yang mana dapat ia mangsa dan yang mana yang tidak dapat ia mangsa.

"Kyubi? Kenapa kau mencarinya?" pertanyaan di balas pertanyaan adalah hal yang tidak sopan tentunya bagi manusia namun mereka adalah eksistensi supranatural jadi kenapa harus memakai hal-hal yang berbau manusiawi.

"Aku ingin menjalin kontrak dengannya! Bukan hubungan Master dan Familiar tapi hubungan persahabatan" jawabnya dengan mantap. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang tidak terduga.

"Pffft... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" pria itu tertawa dengan kerasnya dan turun dari singgasana miliknya. Perlahan dari arah belakangnya muncul satu ekor berwarna orange dan terus muncul di ikuti tubuhnya yang membesar.

' _Sial... Ini adalah hari terburuk'_ dimulai dari perintah mengeksekusi _Stray devil_ , lalu menumpas kelompok besar _Stray devil_ , memberi pelajaran pada bidak pion milik Sona dan kemudian masuk ke Familiar forest mencari Kyubi. Disinilah dirinya didalam gua dan dihadapan Youkai terkuat, raja dari Kyoto, Kyubi.

Sesuai info yang ia dapatkan dari penjaga hutan ini. Sesosok Rubah raksasa yang memiliki sembilan ekor dengan energi yang kuat ada di hadapannya.

' _Entah kenapa sosoknya mirip Kaa-sama saat sedang mengamuk, ya?'_

" **Apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi? Menjadikan diriku sahabat? Jangan bercanda denganku, iblis..."** suara yang keluar semakin meninggi. ' _Sepertinya ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa diriku'_ ucap batin Naruto.

 _ **Boom...!**_

Debu-debu berterbangan dan beberapa kerikil berjatuhan dari langit-langit gua diatas kedua makhluk supranatural berbeda mitologi ini.

" **...Jangan bercanda denganku, Nak! Aku sudah ditakdirkan akan keluar saat anak '** _ **orang menyebalkan'**_ **itu dewasa dan kemari atas perintah Yasaka"** amarah kyubi sepertinya memuncak dan tidak terima jika dirinya akan dijadikan Familiar seorang iblis.

"Yasaka? Tunggu sebentar! Apa hubungan kau dengan Yasaka Kaa-sama?" walaupun pada awalnya beberapa kerikil menimpa kepalanya dan tak ambil pusing namun saat kyubi mengatakan nama sosok ibu angkatnya entah kenapa ia menjadi penasaran.

" **Dasar iblis bodoh, jika Yasaka adalah Ratu di Kyoto maka apa hubungan diriku yang seorang Raja Kyoto, hah?"** tanya Kyubi dengan dengusan diakhir kalimatnya.

' _Raja dan Ratu itu adalah sepasang pemimpin... Tunggu dulu! Sepasang? Dia adalah Suami Yasaka Kaa-sama? Tidak mungkin rubah busuk ini Ayah dari Kunou-chan, kan? Tapi bagaimana jika asumsiku ini benar?'_ pikir yang sedang kalut itu membuat dirinya sendiri kesal dan menatap ke arah Kyubi dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Tidak mungkin kau suami dari Yasaka Kaa-sama, kan?" pemuda itu, Naruto menunjuk ke arah kyubi dengan tatapan tak percaya.

" **Hahahahaha... Bocah, benar aku adalah suami dari Yasaka dan sekarang giliranku untuk bertanya! Apa hubungan dirimu dengan Yasaka, hah?"** percakapan ini sepertinya akan berlangsung lama dengan tanya jawab antar keduanya yang sudah kesekian kalinya saling lempar pertanyaan dan jawaban.

"Dulu saat berumur lima tahun, aku tersesat di hutan terlarang dan ditemukan Yasaka Kaa-sama saat itu aku yakin Ayah dan Ibu akan mencariku mengingat aku adalah anak yang paling di sayang dalam keluarga. Namun saat kami keluar dari hutan terlarang adalah apa yang ku sebut sebuah mimpi buruk. Sebuah istana hancur terbakar oleh api hitam, putih dan emas. Ketiga warna api itu masih terbayang dan sering kali masuk kedalam mimpiku. Lalu setelahnya, Aku dijadikan anak angkat oleh Yasaka Kaa-sama dan menjadi kapten dari kesatuan ANBU. Suatu kesatuan yang berada dibawah perintah Yasaka Kaa-sama yang berisi anak-anak dengan kemampuan khusus. Kami di latih untuk siap dalam keadaan apapun. Spionase, Sabotase, Rescue, dan semua hal yang kami lakukan semata-mata untuk membuat Mitologi Shinto tetap aman..." beberapa saat kemudian lantai gua bergetar dan mengeluarkan bebatuan yang berbentuk seperti meja dan tempat duduk ala kadarnya.

" **Nak, sepertinya cerita yang kau ceritakan terlampau panjang ..."** wujud Kyubi mulai mengecil dan menghilangkan menyisakan wujud manusia yang ia miliki "... kemari dan duduk lah, kau ingin minum apa? Semua teh kualitas terbaik dunia atau Kopi terlezat dari dataran asia?" tanya kyubi diatas meja ada sebuah lingkaran sihir persegi delapan dengan aksara shinto yang siap mengeluarkan apapun sajian yang diminta.

"Kalau boleh aku ingin makan _Dango_ dan meminum secangkir _kopi Toraja_ jika tidak keberatan" dengan anggukan kepala keluar sebuah teko dengan dua cangkir berisi kopi dan sepiring _dango_.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Nak! Kau tau kopi Toraja itu memiliki keunikan tersendiri yaitu saat kau meminumnya rasa pahit pada lidah akan berkurang sedikit demi sedikit tanpa meninggalkan bekas pahit tapi kalau kau ingin tahu kopi kesukaanku itu adalah _Kopi Luwak_ dan kopi dari dataran tinggi _Gayo_ " ucap Kyubi.

"Jadi bisa kau lanjutkan ceritamu?"

"tentu kenapa tidak... Hmm, tim yang aku ketuai memiliki lima orang anggota dengan keunikan tersendiri. Berbagai misi sudah kami jalani hingga usia ku tiga belas tahun misi terakhir yang kami jalani adalah misi sabotase dimana seluruh anggotaku gugur dalam tugas karena mengaggap diriku terlalu lemah dalam memimpin aku menghilang. Satu tahun berlalu, bangsa iblis mulai memasuki kawasan jepang dan meminjam kota Kuoh sebagai basis bagi mereka. Gremory dan Sitri, dua keluarga iblis itulah yang mengirimkan proposal pengajuan peminjaman wilayah. Selang satu minggu turun persetujuan dari _Takamagahara_ dengan syarat aku tinggal di Kuoh dan menjadi pengawas. Data diriku saat itu terendus dan Sirzech Lucifer, selaku pemimpin bangsa iblis meminta bantuanku untuk membunuh monster dan saat sedang bertarung kesialan mulai datang..."

 _ **3 tahun yang lalu...**_

 _Naruto PoV_

 _Sial lawanku saat ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Seekor monster yang sepertinya hasil dari percobaan berada dihadapanku. Fisiknya seperti Beruang lalu memiliki tanduk layaknya Banteng belum lagi pada bagian ekornya sengat kalajengking dengan racun yang menetes itu dapat menyebabkan korosi pada katana yang kupegang dengan erat. Dari semua yang sudah ku deskripsikan ada dua hal yang membuatku kesusahan yaitu kulitnya seperti kulit Naga yang kuat dan juga regenerasi luka bagai burung phoenix._

" _ **Gwraaaaaaahhh..."**_ _Sialan dengan pengalaman yang sudah aku tempa bertahun-tahun cakaran monster itu dapat ku hindari dengan cara melompat._

 _ **Syuuut... Jleb...**_

 _Tanpa ku duga ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan ini dan itu disadari oleh monster dihadapanku. Dengan sengat kalajengking miliknya ia menusuk orang itu tepat pada perut hingga tembus kebelakang. Tak berhenti disitu monster itupun menarik tubuh tak berdaya dan menjatuhkan dihadapannya selanjutnya hal yang membuatku terpatung adalah Monster itu memakan tubuh manusia yang lemah dan menelannya begitu saja._

"Aku tak akan memaafkan mu makhluk hina" _Ucapku saat itu, bayangan akan kematian teman-temanku masih berputar bagaikan kaset rusak yang selalu tersimpan di dalam otak dan dengan amarah berapi-api pegangan pada katana milikku menguat. Katana ini bukanlah katana biasa ini adalah Katana Black Lotus peninggalan ibuku, Katana yang memanfaatkan emosi negatif pemilik menjadi kekuatan Overlimit._

 _Aura yang ku keluarkan ini pasti akan menyebabkan beberapa eksistensi supranatural merasakan getaran kekuatan ini. Dengan tangan terangat ke atas dan aura yang mulai terpadatkan terciptalah serangan signature milik ku._

 **Great Wave Spliting Mountain**

 _Sebuah serangan yang memanfaatkan pelepasan energi secara besar-besaran hingga membuat musuh atau Target masuk kedalam aura itu dan menjadi abu. Namun seperti kata Seniorku dalam ANBU, setiap tehnik memiliki kelemahan._

 _Dan kelemahan pada teknik ini adalah aku harus memastikan musuh mati dalam satu serangan karena seluruh otot dan syaraf milikku sementara akan rusak walau tidak sampai merusak organ dalam menyebabkan diriku tidak bisa bergerak dalam beberapa hari._

 _Saat tubuh ku melemah dan pandanganku mengabur dengan kesialan yang diberikan Author, Ekor dari monster itu jatuh dari atas dan menancap pada perutku. Walaupun tabu akupun melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis untuk tetap hidup dan yang datang adalah iblis Gremory, Seiren Gremory._

 _ **Flashback End...**_

Saat ini dapat ku lihat ekspresi wajah pada pria penjelmaan Kyubi. Saat ini wajahnya sangat datar dan sesekali menyeruput kopi di cangkirnya.

"Jadi saat ini kau berada dipihak mana?" tanyanya dan dengan ketakutan yang membuncah diriku menjawab jawaban yang sedikit berbelit.

"Saat ini aku ada di pihak iblis tapi hatiku berada di pihak shinto".

"Jawab aku dengan benar! Iblis atau Shinto? Hanya itu saja setiap jawaban yang keluar akan memiliki Nasib tersendiri dan jangan berpura-pura untuk berbohong karena aku dapat melihat melalui kedua mata ini." Mau bagaimanapun aku harus menjawabkan?

"Huffft... Aku berada di mitologi Shinto" jawabku dan sesaat dapat ku lihat kilatan di matanya.

"Kau tidak berbohong jadi bagaimana caramu suatu saat nanti melepas hubungan dari pihak iblis?" Kyubi masih menanyai diriku setiap jawaban serasa membuat dirinya tidak puas.

Jemariku mengambil kue _dango_ dan memakannya satu per satu masuk ke dalam mulut ku... Ahhh rasanya enak sekali.

"kwaw twu akwu belwum mewmiwkiwkan sawmpai situw"

"Oii Baka, telan dulu makanan" dapat ku lihat urat-urat menyebul dari kening Kyubi sepertinya ia kesal karena tingkah ku. Mau bagaimana lagi jika aku tidak menjawab ia pasti akan marah.

 _Dango_ yang ku kunyah sudah ku telan menuju kerongkongan dan mengambil secangkir kopi dan menyeruput kopi tersebut. Ahhh... Rasanya sangat unik memiliki kepahitan yang lemah namun rasanya sangat Fruity.

"Ahhh... Tak salah kopi ini masuk jajaran kopi terbaik di dunia... Lalu, apa kau mau menjadi Sahabat dan partner ku?" dalam penglihatanku Kyubi seperti orang yang sedang bingung.

"Hufft... Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai menyukai perjalanan hidupmu, Nak! Tapi, aku disini tidak bisa kemana-mana sebelum anak _'Orang menyebalkan'_ itu menjemput diriku dan membuka Kekkai ini jika tidak ditahan aku bersedia" Kekkai? Aku tidak merasakan adanya Kekkai.

"Apa ada kesempatan aku dapat membuka Kekkai-nya?"

"Kekkai itu hanya dapat di buka jika kau memiliki garis darah dengan _'Orang menyebalkan'_ itu mungkin kau bisa membukanya" perkataan Kyubi membuat mataku terbuka. Secara teknis jika aku menuangkan darah milikku ke Kekkai ini maka aku dapat menghancurkannya.

 _ **Prang...**_

Karena sudah lelah dan mendengar bahwa Kyubi tidak bisa menjadi Familiar tanpa sadar aku membanting cangkir keramik di depan Kyubi dan mengiris telapak tangan ku dengan pecahan keramik hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Kedua kaki ini berjalan ke arah sebuah batu yang diyakini sebagai pusat dari Kekkai di gua ini. Telapak tangan yang berdarah itu ku torehkan di sana. Walaupun perih aku mendengar sesuatu yang pecah.

"Nak, aku ingin bertanya siapa kedua orangtua mu sebelum kau menjadi anak angkatku?"

"Kedua orangtua ku adalah Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki dan Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto ingatlah itu karena suatu saat nanti aku akan membawa perdamaian sejati pada dunia ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuberkulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yo apa kabar Minna-san?

Sudah hampir satu tahun fic tidak jelas ini tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda Update dan sekarang sudah update untuk chapter 3.

Ada beberapa hal yang akan dibahas.

Pertama, ada seorang Reader yang menanyakan Apa itu _Black Lotus?_ Pada Chapter ini pertanyaan itu sudah terjawab. _Black Lotus_ adalah Katana yang dibuat oleh Zeoticus Gremory dengan kekuatan yang dapat memanfaatkan emosi negatif pemilik menjadi energi yang sangat kuat. Contoh, semakin kau marah dan benci pada seseorang ditambah nafsu untuk membunuhnya maka _Black Lotus_ akan merespon dan memanfaatkan emosi itu menjadi energi tanpa akhir.

Kedua, beberapa Keping masa lalu Naruto sudah mulai terlihat walau samar.

Ketiga, siapakah _Seiren Gremory_? Untuk karakter yang satu ini akan terjawab pada beberapa chapter kedepan.

Dan, jika kalian mengikuti Fic ini dari zaman akun lama milikku maka akan tampak beberapa perbedaan.

Sekiranya hanya itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan, jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan silakan masukan di PM ataupun di kolom Review.

Saya, Shiro sang pemuja kepolosan dan juga keimutan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kepercayaan kalian yang sudah menunggu fic ini Update walau Shiro terlalu fokus pada Fic Fallen dan juga It's my life.

Akhir kata, Shiro mengucapkan terima kasih dan silakan Review agar membantu Author berkembang.

*Satu Review dari anda membantu semua Author.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shiroyukki Present**_

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

HighSchool DxD : Ichie Ishibumi

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4 : All In

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dahulu kala, seorang dewi terusir dari kerajaan langit karena mencuri kitab keabadian dari kedua orangtuanya. Sang dewi sangat bingung saat berjalan di dunia manusia, saat ia berada di dunia ini. Peperangan antara penguasa wilayah menjadi meraja lela namun diantara para penguasa itu ada seorang samurai yang selalu berjalan tanpa tuan. Samurai itu selalu membuat kebaikan pada para korban peperangan, menyisihkan sebagain harta yang ia miliki untuk anak-anak, dan memberikan makan pada sesama manusia._

 _Hati dewi itu tertarik pada Samurai itu. Samurai itu juga menolongnya saat ia dalam kesulitan. Namun dirinya sedih saat Samurai itu meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Suatu hari Samurai itu berjanji akan kembali setelah pencariannya tentang kehidupan selesai._

 _Hari demi hari._

 _Bulan demi bulan._

 _Tahun demi tahun._

 _Dewi itu selalu setia menunggu, ia menolak setiap pemimpin wilayah yang mau memperistrinya. Hatinya sudah ia berikan sepenuhnya untuk sang Samurai itu._

 _Pada akhirnya sang Samurai pulang ke desa tempat terakhir ia bertemu. Kebahagiaan sang dewi saat melihat Samurainya pulang tergambar jelas saat air mata mengalir di pipinya. Pada akhirnya, sang Dewi dan Samurai memutuskan untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati dan memiliki seorang anak._

 _Suatu hari, Utusan dari kerajaan langit mendatanginya dan membawanya pulang. Sang dewi sangat sedih harus meninggalkan suami dan anaknya sebagai permintaan maaf sang dewi memberikan buah persik pada buah hatinya dan meminta untuk menanam biji persik itu di tanah. Sesudahnya, sang dewi kembali ke kerajaan langit dengan rasa penyesalan di hatinya._

 _Anaknya yang memakan buah persik itu merasakan gejolak kekuatan aneh pada dirinya. Sebelumnya ia bisa mengendalikan api berwarna hitam yang ia tau bahwa itu adalah warisan kekuatan dari ibunya dan sekarang rasanya ia dapat mengendalikan ruang dan waktu. Perasaan yang ia rasakan membuat ia mematuhi perintah sang ibu, anak itu menanam biji persik di tebing dekat pantai. Angin pantai membelai wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambutnya yang panjang. Saat itu ia terpikirkan satu hal, Namikaze. Namikaze atau angin pantai, ia akan memakai nama itu saat ia memiliki keluarga karena ayahnya adalah seorang Ronin yang tidak memiliki tuan ataupun keluarga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namikaze? Kau anak Namikaze Minato?" dari suaranya Naruto tau kalau Kurama tidak percaya padanya.

"Memang ada salah dari nama Namikaze?" sejauh ini ia tidak tau apa-apa tentang nama keluarganya. Yang ia ingat ayahnya hanyalah orang suci yang selalu membuat kebajikan dan perbuatan baik.

"Namikaze adalah keturunan langsung dari dewi Amaterasu dengan seorang Rounin saat dewi dalam masa pengasingan. Klan Namikaze dapat mengendalikan Api hitam dan juga Ruang maupun waktu. Klan yang sangat kuat bahkan para makhluk supranatural tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan mereka untuk menjaga agar tubuh anggota klan tidak di hidupkan kembali oleh pihak supranatural, klan Namikaze membakar mayat anggota mereka sampai menjadi debu." Sekarang ia sedikit tau tentang nama Namikaze. Klan yang sangat di takuti oleh makhluk supranatural.

"Kerahasiaan teknik Klan Namikaze tidak boleh bocor ke pihak manapun. Kau harus merahasiakan kekuatan mu jika sudah bangkit." Nasihat Kurama harus ia ingat, ia adalah Namikaze terakhir yang ada. Dirinya harus terus hidup dan membangkitkan klan Namikaze.

"Sekarang ayo kita mulai..." kepalan tangan kyubi terangkat ke atas dan mengarahkan ke depan, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sampai ia teringat sesuatu.

Bro fist, salam yang selalu ia berikan saat bertemu sahabatnya yang sudah gugur.

Kepalan tangan Naruto terangkat dan mengadukan dengan kepala tangan kurama. "... dengan ini, aku Kurama no Kyubi, Kyoto no Ou-sama menjadikanmu menjadi Masterku. Apa kau menerima diriku, wahai Namikaze Naruto?"

"Aku menerimamu, Kurama no Kyubi. Sebagai Mastermu aku ingin kita mewujudkan impian kita, menghilangkan ego masing-masing dan berjalan bersama sebagai teman, sahabat, dan keluarga." Setelah Naruto mengucapkan ikrarnya, cahaya yang menyilaukan mata keluar dari sela penyatuan kepalan tangannya.

Pada bahu bagian kirinya Naruto merasakan panas yang sepertinya membakar kulitnya. Panas yang bahkan dengan Mana yang ia keluarkan tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

 _ **Brugh... Sreeek... Sret...**_

Pemuda itu terjatuh dengan lutut yang pertama menyentuh tanah dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengenarik resleting jaketnya dan dapat ia lihat sebuah tatoo tribal yang membentuk kepala rubah.

"Itu adalah segel kontrak untuk kita berdua, lihat aku juga memilikinya." Pada bahu kiri Kyubi terdapat tatoo yang sama namun berbentuk matahari.

"Segel ini tidak akan hilang kecuali salah satu di antara kita mati. Sekarang kita mulai perkenalannya..." dengan santai Kyubi membantu Naruto bangun dan mendudukannya pada kursi batu. "... Namaku Kurama hanya Kurama. Gelarku adalah Nine of War General. Aku adalah salah satu dari sembilan jenderal perang yang di miliki oleh mitologi Shinto."

"Namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto, keturunan terakhir Klan Namikaze. Aku adalah mantan Kapten ANBU dan sekarang aku adalah Pion di bawah kepemimpinan seorang Rias Gremory. Mohon bantuannya, Kurama." Walaupun terlihat memaksakan diri, Naruto berdiri dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapan Kurama.

"Ayo kita wujudkan mimpi kita bersama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto, ku mohon tetaplah Hidup._

 _Sialan mimpi ini lagi. Mimpi saat-saat terakhir tuan ku sebelum ia berubah menjadi abu dan masuk ke dalam Void._

 _Void adalah perjalanan terakhir bagi kami makhluk yang di langgar untuk tidak bisa masuk kedalam taman eden milik tuhan, alam yang tidak memiliki cahaya sama sekali yang ada hanyalah kegelapan tanpa ujung._

 _Tuan ku adalah Seiren Gremory, adik dari Rias Gremory dan Sirzech Gremory atau Maou Lucifer. Dia adalah sosok feminin yang selalu tersenyum namun senyuman itu tidak dapat aku lihat saat ia sudah menjadi abu dalam dekapanku._

 _Saat itu di malam yang terang bintang, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sangat tabu bagi budak sepertiku untuk mengencani Tuannya tapi cinta kami mengalahkan siapapun._

 _Di malam itu semua itu terjadi._

 _Puluhan malaikat jatuh menyerang kami bersama seorang jenderal yang wajahnya tidak akan pernah ku lupakan. Aku bersumpah atas nama tuan ku, aku akan membunuhnya walau harus mengorbankan nyawaku._

 _Kami berdua dapat bertahan dari serangan itu, puluhan tombak cahaya di musnahkan oleh Power of Destruction dan terbelah dengan katana Black Lotus milikku. Namun kami kalah saat melawan jenderal itu, Seiren berakhir tragis dengan luka bolong yang menganga di dadanya._

 _Pesan terakhirnya adalah Aku harus tetap hidup. Aku adalah Queen yang sangat ia cintai dan aku tidak dapat melindunginya._

 _Saat ia menghilang dan berubah menjadi abu entah kenapa perasaan Sedih, Marah, Benci dan kecewa menjadi satu._

 _Aku sedih karena kematian tuan ku._

 _Aku marah pada jenderal itu._

 _Aku benci pada diriku yang lemah._

 _Dan, aku kecewa pada tuhan karena memisahkan kami berdua._

 _Semua emosi itu bergabung menjadi satu dan Black Lotus memakan emosi itu menjadikan energi yang sangat besar, terus menerus tanpa mengenal batas._

 _Ledakan energi yang sangat kuat menembus langit dan menggetarkan bumi. Aku masih ingat saat air mata ini jatuh, kepala ku serasa kosong dan serasa ada yang menggerakkan tubuh ini._

 _ **Slice of Despair**_

 _Saat teknik yang tanpa sadar aku ciptakan itu terlontarkan, jenderal itu tertawa dan menciptakan sebuah Tombak cahaya berukuran raksasa._

 _Saat keduanya bertemu, tombak itu terbelah dua dan seranganku melewati jenderal para malaikat jatuh. Aku tau Jenderal itu pasti terkejut karena serangan sederhanaku dapat membelah tombak cahaya dengan kepadatan bukan main. Lingkaran sihir bertipe pelindung ia buat guna menghindari seranganku namun na'as tebasan itu dapat menghancurkan pelindungnya. Sayangnya arah serangan itu berubah ke arah kiri dan memakan setengah dari sayap yang ada._

 _Dengan rasa sakit yang sangat, jenderal itu mundur dan bersumpah akan kembali suatu saat nanti dan membalaskan apa yang telah aku lakukan._

 _Tubuhku terasa melemah._

 _Sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari diriku dan aku senang karena mati disamping orang yang ku cintai. Aku akan pergi ke Void dan setidaknya aku tidak bertemu teman-temanku yang gugur dan memasuki taman eden._

 _Namun, sebelum aku berubah menjadi debu. Seorang perempuan berambut merah datang dan menawarkanku kehidupan kedua. Sekarang aku adalah Pion dari Rias Gremory, budak iblis yang memakan dua bidak pion._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hah, mimpi itu lagi..." dengan nafas yang memburu Naruto kembali menuju dunia nyata.

Void, itu adalah alam semu yang kosong tanpa ada isi. Kegelapan tanpa ujung yang selalu berlalu lalang.

Mimpi itu selalu saja terulang bagaikan kaset kusut yang berputar tiada henti, terkadang bayangan kematian Seiren selalu lewat di depannya juga terkadang kematian teman-temannya. Maka dari itu ia mengambil sumpah untuk tidak pernah membiarkan teman-temannya mati.

"... malam yang melelahkan!" sejenak ia mendudukan diri di kasurnya. Di sebelahnya seorang gadis berambut putih masih tertidur dengan menggunakan lingrie berwarna putih pada tubuhnya.

Momo Hanakai, gadis ini adalah Iblis dari keluarga sitri tepatnya bagian Peerage Sona Sitri. Kouhai yang selalu mengejarnya saat hatinya membatu di tinggal pergi tuan yang dirinya cintai. Selama dua tahun, gadis ini mengejarnya.

Saat pertama bertemu dengan gadis ini, ia selalu mengacuhkan dirinya. Bukan tidak suka namun dirinya masih berduka setelah kematian Seiren. Apapun di lakukan oleh gadis keras kepala ini, dirinya seakan itu terjadi kemarin.

 _Naruto-senpai, hari ini aku membawakanmu bekal makan siang. Mohon di terima._

 _Maaf, aku sudah membeli makanan di kantin._

Lalu pada hari Valentine saat dirinya duduk di kelas dua, gadis itu menemuinya di gerbang sekolah pada pagi hari.

 _Ini adalah coklat yang ku buat sendiri. Ku mohon terimalah pemberianku._

 _Maaf, aku tidak suka makanan manis._

Dan, yang terakhir adalah saat perayaan tahun baru. Gadis itu mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama, hanya mereka berdua.

 _Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat lelah hari ini._

Pada akhirnya, kesungguhan itu yang membuat hatinya luluh karena sesungguhnya batu sekalipun akan terkikis jika di aliri air terus menerus.

"Engh..." melihat gadisnya bergerak karena rangsangan dari sinar mentari pagi membuat Naruto tersenyum dan saat kelopak mata itu terbuka Naruto menyapanya dengan senyuman yang tidak akan pernah luntur.

"Ohayou, Momo-chan." Sudah sebulan ini mereka berdua tinggal bersama bagaikan keluarga yang bahagia. Namun selama itu Naruto belum pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali bukan berarti dirinya tidak normal tapi dirinya sudah berjanji bahwa tidak akan pernah melakukan hubungan sex selama mereka belum menikah.

Tubuh perempuan itu tergerak dan terduduk di kasur di sebelah kekasihnya. Tak lama baginya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran untuk kembali ke dunia.

"Ohayou mo Naruto-kun."

 _ **Cup...**_

Yah, sebuah morning kiss yang menyiratkan perasaan keduanya. Ciuman sesaat tanpa adanya nafsu.

"Aku akan memasak sarapan. Kau mandi duluan saja." Ucap Naruto. Keseharian ini yang membuatnya sangat senang setelah banyaknya jalan berbatu dan musuh yang ia lewati. Rasanya jiwanya sangat damai.

"Kenapa kita tidak mandi bersama saja?"

"Jangan menggodaku atau aku akan benar-benar memakan mu." Naruto yakin wajahnya saat ini dapat menakut-nakuti anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman.

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Tanpa banyak omong, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Momo yang tertawa di atas kasur. Ia sangat mempercayai Naruto lebih dari siapapun di saat orang-orang memandang Naruto rendah karena membawa gadis ke dalam rumahnya dan tinggal bersama dalam satu atap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit berlalu dan waktu baru menunjukan pukul delapan, jam pelajaran pertama di mulai pukul sembilan.

"Naruto-kun, kau belum memakai dasi."

Naruto saat ini sedang mengenakan blazer Kuoh gakuen miliknya dan sedang duduk manis di depan ramen cup yang ia seduh sebelum mandi pagi. Walaupun ia sudah menyiapkan roti panggang, pilihannya selalu jatuh pada Ramen-chan.

"Masukan saja ke dalam tas milikku."

Beginilah kehidupan sehari-harinya, mereka berdua saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Walaupun usia mereka terpaut satu tahun dengan pengajaran dari Sona, Momo dapat menjadi pribadi yang teliti.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo berangkat." Momo keluar duluan dari pintu dan Naruto keluar menjinjing tas miliknya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu rumah miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Brum... Brum... Brum...**_

Suara knalpot motor Yamaha Vmax keluaran tahun dua ribu delapan belas. Motor dengan mesin bertenaga 1700cc yang dapat di andalkan dalam perjalanan jauh dengan lima transmisi juga memiliki Transistor Controller dapat membuat percepatan kecepatan dalam waktu singkat.

Motor itu tidak berjalan sendiri, seorang pelajar yang mengendarainya bersama seorang gadis di bagian belakang karena dapat dilihat dari bagian rok dan juga paha yang putih mulus tanpa bulu.

"Kyaaa Naruto-senpai..."

"Senpai, ku mohon jadilah suami ku."

Beberapa anak kelas satu yang sepertinya Fansgirl-nya berteriak kegirangan. Walaupun mereka mengetahui tentang hubungan Namikaze Naruto dan Momo Hanakai, mereka tetap saja mengindolakan sosok Namikaze Naruto.

Mereka menamai diri dengan S2NS. **Shooting Star Naruto-Sama**. Mereka bakaikan sekte pemujaan dan tentu yang dipuja tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto, Prince of Sun from Kuohgakuen.

"Apa kau tidak risih dengan mereka, Naruto-kun?" Momo di bagian belakang berbisik kepada Naruto yang sedang fokus membawa motor memasuki parkiran.

 _ **Kriiit... Cklek... Bwush...**_

Kendaraan roda dua itu berhenti meninggalkan suara gesekan dari brake caliper. Menanggalkan standar kuda besi itu dan melepas helmnya.

"Rambut mu sudah panjang Naruto-kun, gunakan ini..." pemuda itu terdiam saat melihat kekasihnya memberikan sebuah karet rambut. "... sini biar aku pakaikan."

Sekarang rambut Naruto sudah terikat tampilan bagai seorang Yakuza tapi tidak menghilangkan sisi kerennya malah Naruto bertambah cool dengan kumis kucing yang jika di lihat seperti bekas luka.

"Apa tidak apa-apa memakai ikat rambut seperti ini?" ucap Naruto, karena ini adalah pertama kali baginya untuk mengikat rambutnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang aneh dan tidak membuatnya nyaman.

"Tidak apa dan sepertinya anggota N2NS akan bertambah." Ujar Momo dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada pagar besi pengaman parkiran. Sedangkan Naruto, saat ini ia sedang terjatuh dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

' _Kenapa... Kenapa aku begitu tampan!'._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mengutuk para penemu hukum fisika." Ucap Naruto.

Saat ini kondisinya tidak bisa di bilang baik. Wajah yang penuh coretan, Rambut yang acak-acakan bahkan sepertinya karet rambut itu tidak berguna banyak, dan pakaiannya yang rapih menjadi tidak, berbentuk.

Naruto tidak sendiri karena ada Rias dan Akeno di sampingnya yang sedang tertawa, sepertinya mereka kembali mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di kelas Fisika.

 _ **Flashback...**_

" _Baiklah, hari ini kita sedikit mengingat kembali tentang pelajaran Fisika dasar tentang Gravitasi..." ucap guru Fisika itu. Guru Fisika yang terkenal dengan metode belajar yang berbeda dari semua guru yang ada. "... Naruto-kun, tolong kau keluarkan selembar kertas."_

" _Jika ada Bom nuklir bermassa 250Kg yang di jatuhkan dari ketinggian 3700m berapa kecepatan saat bom tersebut menghantam tanah dan berapa percepatan saat bom itu ada di udara?" Guru itu tersenyum saat melihat Naruto dengan semangat menulis pertanyaan yang ia berikan pada muridnya._

' _Ia sudah banyak berubah.' Setidaknya itu yang dirinya pikirkan sebelum dirinya melihat Naruto menaruh kembali pena di meja._

" _Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, Naruto-kun?"_

" _Sudah dan jawabannya adalah Nol." Ucap Naruto dengan lantang bahkan membuat Rias, Akeno, Sona, maupun Tsubaki terbengong._

" _Kenapa jawabannya bisa menjadi Nol?" Guru itu tersenyum tertarik, sepertinya muridnya satu ini tak sengaja menemukan pemecahan masalah baru karena ilmu Fisika tidak pernah menutup segala kemungkinan yang ada._

" _Tentu saja jawabannya Nol karena aku tidak akan pernah menghitungnya. Aku akan lari sejauh-jauhnya dari pusat ledakan dan membiarkan para peneliti mati. Tenang saja aku akan membuat perayaan kematian yang pantas Aowkaowkaowk." Seketika kelas menjadi hening membiarkan angin pada sore hari menunjukan eksistensinya._

 _ **Krak...**_

 _Saat melihat ke arah depan kelas, guru itu sepertinya sangat marah dan bersedia menginjak kaca mata miliknya._

 _Selanjutnya kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini adalah sore hari yang damai tanpa ada suasana hiruk pikuk kehidupan sekolah.

"Sudah lama kita tidak merasakan suasana ini kan, Momo-chan?" di samping Naruto saat ini ada Momo yang sedang bersandar pada bahunya menjadikan bahunya sandaran kepala.

"Aku selalu berfikir bagaimana jika kita tidak pernah bertemu, aku tidak lahir dan keberadaan supranatural tidak pernah terendus manusia?" ini hanyalah impian konyol yang selalu ia pertanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Entahlah, setidaknya kita hanya bisa menikmati masa-masa sekarang ini dan menjemput masa depan dengan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran untuk kita."

Ya, kenapa dirinya lupa itu.

 **Jadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran.**

 **Jalani sekarang dengan senyuman.**

 **Dan, jemputlah masa depan dengan semangat.**

Kenapa ia lupa hal yang selalu ibunya ucapkan saat ia beranjak ke tempat tidur. Ucapan yang membuatnya selalu bersemangat dan dari perkataan itu ia selalu tersenyum untuk menjemput masa depan.

"Yah, semoga saja" di taman sekolah itu keduanya menikmati suasana sore hari di temani lembayung senja dengan angin tenang yang memainkan mahkota kedua insan yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

 _ **Serr...**_

Seketika bulu roma milik Naruto menegang di ikuti angin yang berubah menjadi hangat.

' _Angin ini tercampur dengan Demonic Power tapi siapa?'_ instingnya sudah terlatih bahkan saat anak-anak merasakan sekolah dasar, dirinya sudah memandikan darah para makhluk supranatural.

Dengan perlahan kedua matanya mengikuti arah angin berasal dan disana adalah asalnya, gedung sekolah lama. Kenapa rasanya sangat aneh dan ia seperti pernah merasakan energi ini tapi dimana?

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Kau seperti sedang gelisah?" merasakan namanya terpanggil ia menoleh ke samping, Momo menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sebentar." Naluri yang sudah di asah sejak dini membuatnya harus cepat tanggap dalam menghadapi berbagai kemungkinan yang ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beberapa saat yang lalu...**_

"Ahhh... Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke dunia manusia!" Semua anggota keluarga Rias Gremory sudah berkumpul kecuali Naruto yang sudah meminta izin padanya.

Saat ini seorang Pria dengan jas berwarna merah marun sedang duduk di sofa tepat berhadapan dengan Rias. Di belakangnya ada belasan perempuan yang berdiri dengan anggun.

"Terima kasih atas Teh-nya, manis." Gadis yang di panggil manis hanya tersenyum namun dirinya tau kalau itu adalah senyum palsu.

"Jadi kenapa kau menemuiku disini, Raiser?" ujar Rias dengan wajah yang menatap Raiser tajam. Dirinya merasa jijik karena tunangannya datang ke dunia atas.

Raiser Phoenix, pewaris keluarga Phoenix yang memiliki Ego setinggi langit. Ia selalu menjunjung tinggi martabat keluarganya dan selalu menggembor-gemborkan regenerasi yang cepat sebagai keabadian.

"Apa salah jika aku datang menemui calon istriku?" ucapnya dengan wajah menjijikan seperti seorang om-om yang sedang mengajak seorang gadis untuk bercinta.

"Aku tidak akan pernah setuju untuk menikah denganmu."

"Tunggu dulu, apa yang terjadi disini?" Issei berteriak histeris karena sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi di ruangan ini.

"Sekiryutei, dia adalah Raiser phoenix. Tunangan Rias Oujo-sama." Ucap seorang wanita berambut perak yang ia tau sebagai kakak ipar dari King-nya.

' _Tunangan? Katanya tunangan ini tidak mungkin, kan? Aku sudah memasukan Buchou ke dalam target harem ku.'_

"Karena kedua belah pihak bersikeras maka dengan perintah Lucifer-sama, maka kalian akan bertarung dalam Rating Game." Ini adalah apa yang sudah Rias predikisi. Rating game antara dirinya dan Raiser.

Rating Game, sebuah sistem yang diciptakan untuk menemukan calon-calon penerus para Maou di semua generasi. Sistemnya sangat simpel yaitu membuat kedua kubu bertarung sampai salah satu kubu kalah namun itu sistem yang ada sebelum di temukan Evil Pieces. Setelah Evil pieces di temukan, sistem Rating game sedikit berubah.

Sistem baru ini mengadopsi permainan catur maka jika _King_ tereleminasi maka kemenangan mutlaklah yang akan di raih.

"Hooo... Rating Game, kah? Baiklah, aku akan mengajarkan kalian rasa hormat dan setelahnya..." Tubuh Raiser tergerak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah belakang seorang wanita berambut ungu dan meremas dada wanita itu dari belakang. "... aku akan bahagia karena melihat Rias menjerit di atas ranjangku."

Pandangan anggota keluarga Rias menjadi jijik bagaikan melihat seonggok sampah yang tidak berguna bahkan Issei sudah mengeratkan kepalan tangannya karena emosi.

"Yurusenai..." pemuda berambut coklat itu berlari ke arah Raiser dengan gegabah karena tidak tau sampai mana batas kemampuan musuhnya.

 _ **Buagh...**_

Sebelum sampai di hadapan Raiser, Issei merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan berasal dari Tonfa yang di gunakan gadis di depannya.

 _ **Set... Swush... Slash... Tes... Tes...**_

Gadis itu menarik tongkat miliknya dan kembali menghantamkan pada punggung Issei namun seketika angin kencang berhembus di ikuti suara tetesan benda cair.

"Jika, kau menyakiti keluargaku maka bayarannya adalah nyawa mu." Bilah pada katana itu menyentuh kulit leher sang gadis. Dinginnya _Nagasa_ pasti dapat dirasakan apalagi menggores kulit sampai mengeluarkan darah.

Angin kencang sebelumnya adalah tebasan katana yang dipadukan dengan kecepatan pergerakan yang Naruto latih sendirian. Kecepatan itu tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata biasa, setidaknya mata orang-orang terlatih yang dapat melihatnya.

"Apa ini orang itu? **The Worst Queen**? Hahahahahaha... Kau tau julukanmu sangat lucu untuk orang yang sudah membiarkan **King** -nya tewas. Orang yang sudah membiarkan adik dari Rias Gremory dan Lucifer-sama tewas. Itu kau kan?" ucapan Raiser sepertinya tepat sasaran melihat Naruto terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. Pegangan pada _Tsuka_ di Katana melemah.

 _ **Swush... Tes... Tes... Tes...**_

Amarah sepertinya mengendalikan Naruto saat pegangan pada _Tsuka_ kembali mengerat. Dalam gerakan lambat, ia menarik Katana miliknya dan melemparkannya ke arah Raiser. Hempasan angin itu tidak main-main seakan angin sudah membuat kesepakatan dengannya. Katanaitu tertanam pada tembok dengan dengan _Nagasa_ yang meneteskan darah.

"Sialan..." saat merasakan angin itu Raiser tidak dapat bergerak namun saat angin itu berhenti rasa sakit pada pipi kanan dan telinganya. Emosinya tidak tertahan dan menciptakan bola api yang membuat seisi ruangan merasakan panas "... aku akan membuat mu menyesal."

Namun tiba-tiba bola api Raiser membeku dan menghilang. "Ku rasa sudah sampai sini saja Raiser-sama, Rias Oujo-sama dalam sepuluh hari akan di adakan Rating Game. Saya permisi." Setelah berpamitan, Grayfia membuat lingkaran sihir berskala besar yang dapat memuat anggota Peerage Raiser.

Seperginya Grayfia suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Tidak ada seorangpun yang memulai omongan.

 _ **Tap... Tap...**_

Langkah kaki Naruto bergema di dalam keheningan. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan membiarkan Katana miliknya tertanam di tembok.

 _ **Cklek...**_

Saat pintu itu terbuka Naruto berjalan keluar meninggalkan yang lain dalam keheningan masing-masing.

 **-XxX-**

Sepeninggal Naruto, Issei membuka mulutnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu membisu.

"Buchou, apa itu benar? Naruto-senpai membiarkan adikmu meninggal?" semua orang di sana diam menunggu jawaban Rias bahkan Kiba, Koneko dan Asia juga menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Ketua mereka.

"Itu memang benar, Adik ku mati dan Naruto ada kaitannya dengan itu semua." Wajah Rias tidak seperti biasanya, ekspresi serius yang jarang ia pasang di hadapan Peeragenya.

"Tak bisa di maafkan. Aku akan membuat Naruto-senpai menyesal." Gemelatuk gigi yang beradu membuat Akeno bertambah marah.

"Kau tidak tau apapun, kau tidak akan pernah memahami apa yang ia rasakan."

"Dulu, enam puluh malaikat jatuh yang memiliki dua sampai tiga sayap menyerang Naruto saat kencan pertama mereka..." seketika suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi stabil saat Rias membuka mulut tentang peristiwa yang berlangsung tiga sampai empat tahun yang lalu. "... Naruto yang dulu berbeda dengan yang sekarang. Ia adalah _High class devil_ dan akan mengambil ujian untuk menunjukan kapabilitasnya sebagai iblis kelas _Ultimate_. Naruto juga sangat menguasai Sihir bersama lima _Sacred Gear_ unik yang mendiami tubuhnya."

"Lalu, adikku bernama Seiren Gremory karena saat ia lahir suara tangisnya dapat menghipnotis semua anggota keluarga Gremory. Dia sangat anggun bahkan melebihi diriku dan anggota peeragenya yang pertama adalah Namikaze Naruto sebagai Queen. Naruto ia temukan saat terkapar tak berdaya di gereja tua bersama mayat teman-temannya."

"Kencan pertama dan terakhir bagi mereka terjadi Lima tahun yang lalu, untuk ukuran anak berusia tiga belas tahun itu adalah satu hal yang terlalu cepat namun apa boleh di kata jika keduanya saling mencintai. Di bawah sinar rembulan, Enam puluh Malaikat jatuh menyerang mereka. Kombinasi keduanya dapat melibas habis musuh-musuh yang ada namun datang seorang malaikat jatuh kelas Jenderal yang memiliki lima pasang sayap dan jenderal itu yang membunuh Seiren karena melindungi Naruto dari sebuah Light Spear."

"Amukan energi negatif yang sangat besar membuatku ketakutan. Kau masih ingat kan, Akeno?".

"Energi itu sarat akan niat membunuh. Namun aku dapat merasakan kesedihan, amarah, kekecewaan, dan kebencian yang sangat kental dan saat terjadi ledakan aku pingsan karena tidak dapat menahan besarnya energi itu."

"saat aku datang ke pusat ledakan bersama ke empat Maou, Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Aku saat aku ingat sebuah poin penting, Aku bergerak cepat dan menghidupkan kembali Naruto."

"Poin penting yang kau maksud adalah untuk mendapatkan anggota Peerage yang kuat kan, Buchou?" pertanyaan Issei sedikit konyol namun ada benarnya karena dari yang ia dapatkan Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat kuat.

"Kau salah Issei-kun..." Wajah Issei menoleh ke arah Kiba yang duduk dengan tenang di sofa. "... Jika **King** mati maka begitu juga dengan Anak buahnya. Sistem Evil Pieces bukan hanya di buat untuk memperbanyak populasi iblis yang mulai sedikit. Evil Pieces juga di buat untuk melindungi anak-anak iblis yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Apa asumsiku benar, Buchou?" tanya Kiba pada Rias yang sedang diam dan berpangku tangan di atas mejanya.

"Sayangnya itu benar! Untuk menghindari punahnya generasi iblis baru Evil Pieces di ciptakan untuk membuat budak yang melindungi tuan mereka, mau bagaimana lagi Licik adalah salah satu sifat iblis, kan? Namun, tidak semua orang memiliki pemikiran yang sama."

Ya itu benar, Rias adalah sosok penyelamat bagi mereka. Dulu, saat anggota Peerage Rias masih berisi Akeno dan Kiba masih banyak kalangan bangsawan yang memanfaatkan kata ' _Budak'_ dalam sistem Evil Pieces. Untunglah mereka di adopsi oleh keluarga Gremory.

"Saat aku menemukan Naruto di dasar kawah sedalam lima meter, Energi kehidupan yang ia miliki sudah hampir kosong. Evil Pieces yang beraksi hanyalah Dua Pion. Namun Naruto tidak pernah bersyukur dengan kehidupannya." Pada kalimat akhir yang di ucapkan Rias, sarat akan kesedihan yang menumpuk pada hatinya.

"Bukankah harusnya ia bersyukur karena sudah mendapatkan kehidupan kembali?" pertanyaan itu berasal dari gadis yang beberapa hari ini di hidupkan kembali setelah Sacred Gear miliknya di cabut dari tubuhnya.

"Bagaiman cara ia bersyukur? Kehilangan orang tua saat ia berumur lima tahun. Kehilangan teman-temannya dalam perang. Kehilangan orang yang dicintainya dan seluruh kekuatannya tersegel dengan segel khusus yang di buat langsung oleh ke empat maou." Rias berhenti sejenak dan kemudian memijat keningnya.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksimu saat kau tau orang yang kau pacari adalah Sepupu mu sendiri?" Karena pertanyaan Rias yang tiba-tiba membuat ruangan yang gaduh menjadi senyap bagaikan kuburan.

"Se-sepupu? Tunggu dulu, maksud Buchou adalah Naruto dan Mendiang Seiren-sama adalah Sepupu?" Kita yang pertama terkejut pasalnya, ia sudah bersama Rias dari saat ia kecil namun ia baru mengetahui fakta ini.

"Ya, Kiba-kun. Mendiang Seiren-chan dan Naruto-kun adalah Sepupu. Walaupun begitu, cinta mereka menghilangkan ikatan dan batasan dalam hubungan keluarga. Akupun baru tahu saat Zeoticus-sama menasihati Naruto-kun setelah makan malam."

"Hubungan kakak-adik yang memiliki darah yang sama berlaku pada ayahku dan mendiang ibu Naruto-kun. Orang tua ku tau saat Naruto menyebut nama Kushina Baa-sama dalam tiap mimpi buruknya. Dan pedang itu adalah benda yang selalu mengingatkan dirinya pada adikku." Semua netra penglihatan menatap apa yang sedang di tunjukan jari telunjuk Rias.

Sebuah Katana yang tertanam di tembok. Katana yang mengkilap pada bagian _Nagasa_ dengan _Tsuka ito_ yang terbuat dari sutra berwarna putih. Pada bagian _Tsuba_ untuk melindungi kepalan tangan sebenarnya adalah lambang keluarga Gremory dan terdapat kata 'Seirena' yang terukir pada _Nakago_ menggunakan aksara iblis kuno.

"Pedang itu di tempa Naruto sendiri bersama Seiren. Bahan yang di gunakan adalah Kristalisasi dari tulang naga dengan tambahan bagian tubuh Seiren."

"Tepatnya gigi geraham milik Seiren. Mereka berdua menghilang bagai di telan bumi setelah meminta izin." Perkataan Akeno memperjelas pemikiran semua yang ada tentang 'bagian tubuh' itu.

"Namun ini hanya asumsiku saja jika bahan perbuatannya adalah Kristalisasi tulang naga maka tidak ada tempat yang dapat melebur bahan itu. Bahan itu bahkan lebih keras dari Chimeradyte." Ujar Kiba. Sangat aneh baginya jika jika mendengar Kristalisasi tulang naga dapat di lebur. Sebagai pengguna pedang, ia selalu mempelajari bahan dasar dari suatu pedang dengan kekurangan dan kelebihannya.

Sebagai contoh, pedang dari besi akan sangat berat belum lagi darah dapat membuat besi mengalami korosi. Namun jika besi di campur dengan bahan yang lain maka akan bertahan lama, sebut saja baja yang dapat menahan tingkat korosi dari darah.

Namun, Kristalisasi tulang naga adalah hal yang lain. Proses pengkristalan itu saja dapat memakan lebih dari seribu tahun. Bahan yang sangat-sangat unik dengan kemampuan yang dapat menyerap panas, menelan cahaya, dan memutus sirkuit sihir semua makhluk hidup.

"Memang tidak ada tempat di manapun yang dapat melebur bahan itu tapi menurut buku kuno yang ku baca di perpustakaan keluarga _Sitri_ hanya ada satu tempat yang dapat meleburnya, Mekkai." Tambahan informasi untuk semuanya bahkan bagi Rias sekalipun.

"Apa beda Underworld dengan mekkai?" dengan polosnya, Asia bergumam tanpa memikirkan sekitarnya.

"Neraka di bagi menjadi tiga..." sekarang Akeno yang angkat bicara sepertinya _Bishop_ baru milik Rias harus tau teritori para iblis. "... Pertama adalah Underworld, Dunia bawah yang sedikit terbagi karena Grigory juga berada di Underworld.

Lalu ada Tartarus, tempat kekuasaan dewa Hades. Tempat berakhirnya pelabuhan jiwa manusia sebelum menjalani penyiksaan.

Terakhir adalah Mekkai, tempat kekuasaan penguasa Roh Gallu. Daerah teritori seorang dewi yang di perintahkan untuk menjaganya. Tempat yang sangat sunyi dengan api berwarna biru."

"Masalahnya adalah pemilik tempat itu!" tanpa disangka Koneko yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara saat sedang menikmati sebungkus manisan.

"Ereshkigal." Nama dewi dari sejarah peradaban mesopotamia, seorang dewi yang menjaga alam tempat roh berkumpul.

"Persiapkan diri kalian, kita akan mengadakan Training Camp di wilayah milik Gremory. Mau bagaimanapun kita harus memenangkan Rating Game besok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"The Worst Queen, kah?" suara deraian air mancur dari shower di dalam kamar mandi membuat dirinya sedikit tenang.

"Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendam atas kematianmu, Sepupu ku tersayang." Dengan air yang mengalir melewati wajah menyamarkan air yang ikut mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup.

Saat merasakan air yang terus menerus mengalir, sesuatu yang empuk dan kenyal yang menghantarkan kehangatan pada punggungnya dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas.

"Sejak kembali dari Gedung lama kau terlihat murung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto-kun?" ucapan itu berasal dari belakang. Gadis yang saat ini mengisi bagain kosong pada relung hatinya.

"Apa kau tau kalau aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk?" Ujarnya. Pada awalnya ia yakin Momo akan menjauhi dirinya namun pelukan itu semakin mengerat.

"Ya aku tau itu, saat perasaanku tercium oleh Kaichou. Namun Naruto-kun, sekarang saatnya kau untuk melangkah maju. Gunakan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran agar tidak terulang di masa depan karena aku percaya kepadamu."

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya." Kedua insan itu masih berdiam di bawah siraman air. Rasa hangat saling mereka salurkan untuk satu sama lain.

"Oh ya, Grayfia-sama tadi datang dan mengatakan kalau Maou Lucifer memanggil mu." Sayup sayup suara terdengar memasuki pendengarannya. Pendengaran yang lebih baik dari manusia dapat membuat dirinya mendengar di balik derasnya shower.

Maou Lucifer memanggilnya lagi?

"Sepertinya aku harus tidur sendirian malam ini." Sehabis mengatakan itu Momo melepaskan pelukannya dan bersama-sama dengan Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi tentunya setelah mematikan keran shower.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang, Mari saya antarkan menuju ruangan Maou-sama." Ucap maid itu. Setelah melihat Naruto menganggukan kepala, Maid itu berjalan di ikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Mereka berhenti saat melihat di hadapan mereka ada sebuah Pintu besar berlapis emas dengan pahatan mewah.

"Maou-sama, ada di dalam. Saya permisi."

 _ **Krieet...**_

"Ahh... Naruto-kun, kau sudah sampai?" pemuda itu hanya memandang Sirzech dengan datar. Ia selalu serius jika menyangkut ke empat Maou. Baginya empat Maou tidak lebih dari boneka di hadapan para tetua, sebagai contoh adalah dirinya.

Saat kasus yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu. Para Maou tidak setuju dengan usul untuk menyegel kekuatannya namun dengan dalih yang mengada-ngada dan desakan akan rasa senioritas maka para Maou hanya bisa menunduk dan menuruti kemauan para tetua.

"Jadi, kenapa kau Menyuruhku kesini?"

"Seperti biasa langsung _To the Point,_ aku ingin kau menemui Yasaka sebagai utusanku..." ucap Sirzech dari mejanya yang sedang memandang Naruto dengan serius. "... mengingat kau memiliki hubungan baik dengan Yasaka. Aku ingin mengajukan permintaan aliansi antara bangsa Iblis dan juga Youkai. Berikan ini kepadanya." Dalam penglihatan Naruto, sebuah surat dengan cap lucifer dapat Naruto lihat.

"Jadi, aku harus pergi menuju Kyoto?" pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan di tanggapi anggukan kepala dengan wajah serius dari Sirzech.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan lingkaran sihir miliknya. Walaupun tindakan tersebut di anggap tidak sopan namun Sirzech hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

Yo, minna-san.

Di dalam chapter ini, masa lalu Naruto sedikit terkuak dengan beberapa masalah yang ada.

Mungkin kalian berfikir ini adalah chapter yang ampaz di dalam Fic ampaz. Jika kalian berfikir begitu maka aku setuju.

Sebagai penulis dari fic ini, aku seperti sedang tidak mood dan memaksakan diri untuk tetap mengetik chapter ini. Walaupun hasilnya jelek, aku mohon maaf.

Sekian dari Shiro yang sedang tidak mood memulai sesuatu.


End file.
